Phantasy Star Millennium: Gate of Order
by Jogurtron
Summary: The planet Ragol beckons as the Pioneer 2 Administration has sent out its initial teams of Hunters to investigate. However, not everything is as it seems, as a planetary conspiracy continues to unravel. [Contains violence and potential language]
1. Chapter 1: Landing

The "Pioneer Project" - A plan born of desperation, conceived in response to the imminent destruction of their home worlds.

As plans for the evacuation began, unmanned probes were sent into deep space to find a habitable planet.  
When a potential site was discovered, the first interstellar transport ship, Pioneer 1, was sent to establish a colony.

Pioneer 1 confirmed that the Planet Ragol was a suitable location, and the initial colonists started preparing the planet  
for the main wave of refugees, beginning with the construction of the Central Dome.

7 years later...

Pioneer 2 completed its long voyage with the main wave of refugees aboard.

But as Pioneer 2 entered orbit and opened a communications link with the Central Dome, and enormous explosion shook the entire planet.

All contact with the thousands of men and women of Pioneer 1 was lost...

**Chapter 1: Landing**

_One way or another, the end is the end, that is it._  
_If everything were to cease now, how would it be_  
_any different? It would feel the same, look the same,_  
_smell the same. All that is left, would be gone, along_  
_with everything else...and once more begins anew,_  
_fresh. A cycle. So how would this time be any different?_

Almost silent, there is a hum. A tingling sensation.

Although nothing new, there remains senses, telling us we are not meant for such things. A cold rush, and no more.

Slowly warmth returns. A voice, a recording...monotone and devoid of feeling, announces our arrival. Another voice, new, at my side. I turn to it. There rests a hand on my shoulder.

"Wow, no matter how hard I try, I just can't prepare for that sort of thing. Teleporters are crazy, real crazy, I tell you. Hey, how you holding up? You look more out of it then usual." The hand pats my back as the voice continues. I smile, ever slightly.

She is, has been, and no doubt always will be a very beautiful person, with a fantastic personality. Despite our obvious racial differences, we get along fine, something I'm sure those back home didn't anticipate.

"Fine, I suppose," I motion, dusting off my hands slightly. "Cold, though."

"Oh no," she replied, 'don't you go off on your creepy negativities and depression. You can't be making yourself a liability," She winked.

"You make it seem like I have nothing going for me." My small smile remained, as she may or may not have realized just what I was talking about. When all was said and done, I'm not so sure it mattered. I was about to turn back around, ending the little conversation, when an all too familiar voice chimed in, loud and clear.

"Alright now! Everyone accounted for? Roll call!"

"There's only four of us, ma'am, including yourself."

"Humor me the best you can, miss. I didn't have to take this job, you know."

"I understand."

"Glad to hear it," the leader took out her notebook with everyone's name and status. 'Singe!'

"Here, ma'am."

"Fyrefly!"

I responded, "Here."

"Pogue!"

The human hunter standing near the back came closer, "Accounted for."

"Very well. As you may or may not know, my name is Serasta. It would do you folks good to remember that. Now, get your belongings. We are heading out immediately."

A loose formation was maintained as the group continued on through the foliage and green grass of the planet's surface. Every so often the group leader, Serasta, would instruct the other members to search more thoroughly in smaller nooks and around various trees, for security measures. Overall the group was making decent progress.

Often times I would wonder about this mission. It seemed natural to form some sort of reconnaissance to scout out the area, but what they were doing now seemed a little out of place. The actions taken by the group were slightly out of the ordinary, almost too covert...

One time, when Singe and I were off searching alone, I decided to share this odd sense with her. It also seemed a little abstract to herself that it would require a trained party of four people with a leader to scout out the area.

"Perhaps they just want to be extra careful," she said, "After all, it's for Coral. The people need a place to live, to call their own."

"It just seemed like an awful waste last time, from what I heard."

I always had this somewhat skeptical outlook on the Pioneer Project and its chances of success. She seemed to pick up on this. "You are always so down," she said, slowly, as if she felt she might break glass by breathing on it, probably concerned about hurting someone's feelings, although not necessarily mine in particular. She continued, "Are all newmans like that?"

"Huh?" I was, to tell the truth, caught off guard at that suggestion.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say anything bad about you." She did seem genuinely sorry, and I wasn't even really angry, so I told her as such.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," she smiled at me and walked back towards the way we came, back towards the group. After thinking a while, I also went back, still wondering the real reason why we were here.


	2. Chapter 2: Let Us Commence

**Chapter 2: Let Us Commence**

It had been arranged to meet back at the rendezvous point within the alloted time, so I headed back. Singe remained ahead of me by a few minutes time, so in these winding forest paths I was left to myself.

I bade my time, walking slower than perhaps I should have, the purpose of our landing still itching my brain.

The leaves crunched slightly beneath my feet.

"Something is amiss here," I said to myself as I continued along the dusty path. "There are almost no sounds, silence save for my talking. Where are the animals?"

"I was thinking the exact same thing."

I turned quickly in reaction, almost too quickly. The mud caused me to lose my footing, and I began to fall, but only slightly. The surprising culprit caught me. I soon caught my bearings and stood up, facing them.

"Here you are, Fyrefly." It was Singe. "You fell a little behind. Something wrong?"

"No, nothing...how did you...?"

"Training. Human Ranger Academy. Now that I think of it, I never really understood why they seperated Newmans and Humans as far as academies go. I don't really see what all the fuss is about," she smiled.

My eyes went wide a little at this small surprise. Was she interested in me as well? Still, to sneak up on me...

I asked her to explain.

"Sorry to get all sneaky and spooky on you, but I was in somewhat of a hurry," she face then became a little more serious, losing the smile as she spoke, "Serasta and the other hunter were not at the rendezvous point."

"They were supposed to stay there and wait for us, weren't they?" I was, to tell the truth, a little edgier now. Singe merely nodded as an answer.

We headed back to the point immediately. With luck my senses may be false.

=============================

As she said, the point was empty, there was no one and nothing there but the all too quiet forest life. I am sure at that point in time that we both knew we could not return without them. We had gone too far, and who was to say other strange events would not occur, stopping us on our way back alone?

"There are still a few places we can go."

"Take the lead, Singe. I'm right behind you."

"So this is what you had in mind. It won't succeed, you know."

"My dear lady," the male hunter replied, "Soon you need not worry over such trivial matters as these."

The first pulled out a small metal case resembling a tube and activated it. Green light emanated from the pulsating energy that flowed out.

The male hunter laughed softly. "A mere saber? Surely, you must be either joking or you underestimate your opponent!"

"Victory is no weapon. The tool and the master must coincide in harmony, and one cannot succeed by disregarding the other."

"Then let us hope your words speak true, for your sake, miss Serasta. It is not often that female humans take up the profession of a hunter, and I am expecting a worthwhile fight. Let us commence!"

The hunter charged Serasta, losing no time to taking out a weapon. His right arm came back as he twisted his body in preparation for a strike.

"Unarmed? No, it must be some sort of unarmed combat gear. He's fast as well..."

As soon as her opponent was upon her, Serasta ducked with her right leg out to the right, and used her stable left leg to get some footing. Using her left leg as a pivot point, she quickly was able to swing back around and dodge the entire attack, all in the matter of a handful of seconds. Continuing to swing around the pivot point, she raised up and brought the bottom of the saber's casing right against her opponent's head, sending him staggering to his side.

The male hunter stood up, holding the side of his jaw. "For a leader, you show some potential. I'm somewhat surprised that you are only commanding Team 1."

Serasta shrugged, "What can I say except that I'm modest?" Before he could get his bearings, she whipped out a simple handgun and fired at her opponent with her right hand. The green photon bullet merely dissipated against his armor. Small sparks broke off, casting a faint glow against his side.

"Custom made," she said to herself, "Now I'm interested."

This Serasta character seemed a more enjoyable fight then he had expected. She certainly didn't let on to her combat knowledge and capabilites that easily. Oftentimes the braggers were the weakest, playing the fool's hand.  
"I suppose I'll have to make some minor battle adjustments, then," he thought to himself. He took several steps back.

Serasta saw these sudden movements and felt he wouldn't be the kind to retreat in a situation like this, so she held her saber parallel to the ground, resting in her loose grip between her two hands, preparing to defend against some new attack.

Eventually he slowed and finally stopped moving back. He was approximately within handgun distance, but that wouldn't matter, he thought to himself, as he lifted one arm and placed his other hand on its wrist.

She had never seen anything like this formation before. What kind of fighting style was he preparing to use against her? She could not imagine.

He pressed a switch on what seemed like a bracer for the arm. Instantaneously, two replicas of the male hunter appeared at his sides. They looked exact to the original, detail for detail, without any loss in accuracy.

Serasta's face remained still and emotionless.  
"That's a neat trick," she said.

"What can I say except that I'm modest?" was the reply, accompanied by a snide smirk.

She scoffed at this, but remained steady in her defenses. Soon enough they would all charge. The question was, were the two new threats merely illusions or actual bodies? There was no way anyone could tell by eyesight, she would have to fight them up close to know.

Her grip tightened on the activated metal casing, cold to the touch, yet solid and dependable. Almost ironic. So trustworthy you could count on it stabbing you in the back. That's the type of life this had become. The incidents on the planet have had almost as much affect to its inhabitants as it has to those who haven't even been there yet. She would find it funny, had she not been one of the latter.

The three opponents pressed their feet down into the mud simultaneously, in concert with one another. Soon after they pressed off, charging Serasta. In the beginning they were near each other, switching around to throw her off the trail of the real one. Halfway down the distance the two new ones on the sides went to her flanks, while the third streamed down the middle. He planned to attack from all sides.

They were upon her and she hastily ducked into a forward roll, dropping her saber in the slick mud and leaves. As she neared the one charging down the middle, she was able to kick off and dive to the left without having to stand up first, a fluid transition in movement, seamless. This let her escape from the attacking triangle, but they were soon back on track.

They turned around near where she had once stood, and prepared to attempt another strike. Each one pulled out a pallasch, and activated it. The red glow reflected softly off their intense faces.

Serasta remained still. She had finished her escape from the enclosure tactics and was crouching down on the wet leaves. This is it, she thought to herself.

Serasta pulled her arms back as she stood, almost as if she were pulling on something. And pulling she was. The saber lying on the ground began to lift up. Manipulating the strings attached to the metal casing, she quickly whipped it up and around in a whirling dervish of photon strikes. It struck all three of the targets, causing them to fall back. Only one hit the ground. The others had faded into nothingness.

The female hunter quickly got to her feet and ran at her collapsed opponent, taking this opportunity to strike. In mid run she was able to use the strings to fling the saber back into her hand, with no loss in momentum. She was indeed skilled in her profession. After a few more steps, she threw the saber as hard as she could at the fallen hunter. It struck true, digging deep into its body.

For once, Serasta stood straight, and sighed in relief, taking a moment to wind down and let the full extent of the situation sink in.

"This just became a lot more complicated," she mumbled to herself.

The situation continues to take unexpected turns. Serasta was at a loss for what she should expect next. She looked around the area the battle had taken place in. Dark green grass grew shabbily around the edges of the rocks that lay nearby. The trees evidently had built their own moss collection in the test of time, calm and quiet.

Despite the outcome, everything would live on. The running rivers and the serene feeling of absolute tranquility, the native forest life...

It was then she realized. She hated herself for not taking notice earlier. It was almost overly calm, too serene. An eerie peace. Where was the native animal life, anyways? She had seen no real evidence of them. Something was happening, and she thought it best not to stay around to find out.

She hastily gathered her tools and set off, back down the path she had used to get here.

As she walked, Serasta felt a slight breeze nuzzle the back of her neck, cool to the touch, as a messenger relaying what may come.

Serasta spun around, but he was already in an attacking motion.

A single gun shot echoed through the trees.

Serasta fell, and everything went black. The last thing she remembered was his face.

"So...all three of them were fakes..."


	3. Chapter 3: First Night

**Chapter 3- First Night**

_"Now, don't be a bother to your superiors."_

_"Aw, mom, cut it out. Everyone's watching."_

_"Tsk tsk, I'll have none of that, young man."_

_"Aw...mom..."_

_"Now get going. Work hard."_

...

That was quite a time ago. I have never really been back since then. There was always something going on, something important, or something I couldn't get away from.

Not to say I didn't want to stay. I learned a lot there. A lot about what I must do, what the people of Coral need. I suppose it's what people call my duty.

My name is Renin, but I changed it to Fyrefly. That way if I ever meet someone I knew, I wouldn't feel as guilty if the mission was to exterminate them. Well... at least in my mind there would be less guilt. It's not like it would change anything.

In the years of attending the Newman Force Academy, my inherit skills were honed to a fine point. As the story goes, I was quite the student, excelling in studies, yet had no real friends, so to speak. No one really interested me as a friend or otherwise, so the only thing left was the Academy work.

I took up a number of odd jobs after graduating from the academy, various quests from clients I never heard of. Nothing major really, lost cats and petty personal grudges involving people skipping out on paying off 50 meseta debts. Needless to say, the pay was almost non-existent, but I never really minded that much, so long as I could help others in this time where everyone aboard Pioneer 2 was on pins and needles, anxious for a new place to live and call their own...

Largely anticipated, the day arrived when the administration announced that Pioneer 1 had located a suitable habitat for living in. The majority of the people were enthusiastic, while few still remained skeptical.

However, the time had arrived when Pioneer 2 was within a reasonable distance of this new planet. Festivities were carried out by those who had waited many years for the feel of fresh air on their faces, and were carried away in the overall excitement of the moment.

I really didn't knew what to think. Of course I kept proud that they had done it, and was pleased for those who were in such stress over such a great period of time, but inside, well I usually am what people call the pessimist at times...I just say I prefer to be cautious...anything may happen at any time...

Within hours it had happened. Something on the planet disabled communications with Pioneer 1. To avoid any unnecessary risks to the citizens of Pioneer 2, the administration decided to wait, and instead investigate with small, limited teams of what they call the "Hunters".

To many, they are a last hope, heroes. To others, pawns and tools that they use for their own needs. To me, a chance to do something where I could do nothing before.

So, I applied.

Tests soon followed, and teams were created almost randomly based on preset skill levels.

I found myself in Team 1.

Don't ask what skill level that is, I wouldn't know. I have no clue as to who is on the other teams, or what they are capable of.

Serasta, a human Hunter, was the leader of our group. She had previous experience in riskier quests - rumor has it that more than several were to high stakes corporate types with lots of meseta stashed away.

I decided it's really none of my business.

Singe, a human Ranger. She was the kind to always think out loud, trying to bounce ideas off people. Her hair was medium brown, with a slight red color to it. She said the red color came from some incident or something, but won't elaborate past that. We get along well, despite our racial differences.

Pogue, another human Hunter, this one was an odd one. He never really ever talked to the other members of the team much, and sort of kept to himself, training with his weapons. Almost reminded me a bit of myself in the Academy days, only not as moody.

Being the only Newman on the team didn't matter to me at all, and the other members respected that fact. The all too common arguments and fighting centered around racial issues that were abundant around Pioneer 2 never cultivated themselves into the team. Each member was important as the next one. Each played their role.

A few smaller missions later, and the administration was ready to begin its investigation of the new planet. These first few teams would be the first of Pioneer 2 to venture down onto the surface...

What would we find...?

"This is our first real mission, you know."

As Singe spoke, the silence was broken, and I was brought back to the present. Why was I caught up in thinking how I got here? Pay attention to what you have to do, I tell myself.

"Fyrefly?"

The leaves continued to rustle beneath our movement.

"Hm...? Yes, Singe?"

"You OK?"

She was taking point, and kept walking as we talked, always focusing ahead instead of losing her guard by turning back as we conversed.

"Yeah, just thinking," I replied.

Her shoulder length hair swayed left and right as she continued on, pushed slowly by the breeze. It almost seemed as if it had gotten redder over time. I never really noticed it before this, but it may just have been my imagination.

Deeper into the forest we traveled, searching for the rest of Team 1.

The wind died down as the cold air rose.  
The sun began to set over the horizon.

"I suppose you could only be expected to escape so much, Miss Serasta. However, you should learn not to take peace for granted."

Serasta was now unconscious, and her opponent chuckled to himself. This was easier than he had expected. The shadow clones were the prefect tool for fooling any would-be attackers. He had hidden off elsewhere, to avoid getting beaten himself. When she let her guard down he made sure to finish the job. Now was his chance.

He grinned at his victory, as he raised his own pallasch over his head, preparing for the final strike.

PING!

"What? No!"

It was too late. A trap exploded, sending the hunter to the ground. In a few seconds he managed to get to his feet. However, he soon found he was paralyzed, unable to attack at all. His upper body felt completely numb, and he lost a great deal of feeling in his legs. He would barely be able to walk properly without sufficient aid.

He cursed himself quietly, looking around for where the trap may have come from. After a time he glanced down at his armor. Embedded into the outer shell was a fist sized metal container, similar to status affect traps.

A faint yellow glow on the outside of the casing shimmered for a mere second or so before dying out.

How had this come to pass? How could she...

It then occurred to the hunter that she didn't place the trap on him. She instead shot it at him, using her handgun to  
propel it deep into his armor. So, she must have kept it in case...in case I would ambush her...? She...she knew?

He looked down at her and swore in his mind. The hunter had been bested after all.

He knew he couldn't finish it in this condition...how could he still succeed? He thought for a moment, then had an idea.

Slowly and with great difficulty, the hunter rose to his feet, then proceeded to stagger off, backtracking along the path, leaving Serasta's unconscious body behind.

=============================

"There seems to be no sign of them," I said with dismay, "I wonder what happened."

"Same. But, no need to be so pessimistic," Singe replied, although also with a hint of annoyance toward the direction this mission was headed.

Several minutes later, stars began to sprinkle the pitch black sky and accentuate the dusty blue moon through the collecting fog and clouds. I took it upon myself to keep a ball of Foie floating in my palm, for lighting purposes. Singe as usual kept point, leading us who knows where off into some unexplored forest.

Still there was no sign of the other team members.

Soon enough we reached an area where the dirt path split into two. To the right, one path led off, deeper into the trees. The second path headed the other direction, around some rocks with a slight downward slope.

Singe slowed her pace so that I could get closer. Without looking at me, she leaned back so I could hear her whisper to me, "Choose."

I needed nothing else, and made my way towards the right. From the rustling of the leaves I could hear Singe moving further away from me, down the other path. I dimmed my light as I continued on, not wanting to give us away.

It didn't take long. I heard Singe calling me, just loud enough so that I could hear, yet alerting as little of the surrounding area as possible. She didn't sound as if she was in danger, and finding nothing of interest here, I went to join her with decent speed.

=============================

What did I see before me but Pogue, laying on the ground and barely moving. Singe knelt beside him, talking quietly to him as to not disturb too much, yet still showing that we were there for him.

Singe told me she was heading down this path when she saw Pogue heading towards her, limping. He had walked a few feet after noticing her, then fell, and here they were now.

"Fyrefly, he looks injured, and he can't talk. What's wrong with him...?"

"Let me check him out," I said as I also knelt down. I checked his arms and throat, and performed other quick tests.

"Telltale signs of paralysis."

I stood up, dusting off my clothes as I rose. Singe looked up at me.

"Paralysis? Isn't there any way to help him?"

"Well, the hospital can care for him, but we are quite a ways away. The teleporter capablilities are very refined aboard Pioneer 2 at this time."

"There is another way, right Fyrefly?" Singe seemed to become a little more worried. This was a team member after all, but something just didn't feel right...

I can't explain it all too well. It is almost like a sense of some sort, a feeling something may happen, although I cannot say. Think of it as "vibes" or "karma"...

I couldn't shake the feeling.

Singe continued to ask for my assistance, but to tell the truth I had trouble concentrating. Something distracted me. Not like voices in the head or anything like that, but there are these times when I try and think of all the possible outcomes at once. Call it my pessimistic nature, but my mind tries to play it safe, whether I want it to or not.

"Fyrefly?" Singe also seemed to get worried about me, or perhaps it was the tension. I can't blame her for getting agitated about the situation, but...

But...

...

"Fyrefly?"

It made no sense. Why was I stopping myself? For what reason did I have to fear the situation? This scenario just felt like it shouldn't be happening, that this was not how everything was meant to be. I couldn't think straight.

I stretched my arm out to Pogue, still uneasy.

"ANTI!"


	4. Chapter 4: On Pain of Death

**Chapter 4- On Pain Of Death**

===========================  
_..._

_I felt there was no reason for any sort of_  
_hesitation. Something had told me, however,_  
_that this was not the clear path..._

_But then..._

_No path is quite clear until we clear it_  
_with our own hands..._

"ANTI!"

A moment of silence.

"Ugh..."

A body shifted. The ground rustled.

"Are you alright?"

A shake of the head. A slight nod.

"Oh, man...still a little numb."

Everything quieted again. Singe sat nearby, in contemplation. I suggested we continue on.

"Good idea, Fyrefly. It's getting dark out."

I knelt down beside Pogue to help him up. He almost fell back a bit, but I caught him.

Just then, an odd feeling... cold. Yet it was reassuring. Confident in its sway.

Then it was out...the edge dripped with blood. It wasn't made of photon, or any energy source. It was unlike anything I've seen...I blinked a few times. I coughed. Red spatter marks appeared on the forest floor. Another cough, hacking.

I heard someone...a voice...saying something...speaking...as the earth rose up and came to meet me.

What had happened...? The stars must be going out... it's getting darker out...maybe some clouds rolled in on a silent wind...

...

I hear her.

There is no fear. Only suffering. Her voice tells me.

Calls me...

And I sleep.

_It is Fyrefly and Singe. They sit at a table, having  
a drink. I watch them. Fyrefly does some odd action,  
flailing about in his seat. He's making a fool of  
himself. Singe laughs, falling back in her own seat  
opposite him. They talked for a time after._

However, the missions were different. They held respect  
for each other, yet they knew it was still a mission,  
and they treated each other no different than they  
treated the rest of the team. As comrades. Yet,  
something was there, in the both of them.

I fear this planet may break it.

"My head... I must've been knocked out."

Serasta rolled over so that she looked up towards the stars.

"Lovely as always," she spoke, as if she was talking to the very celestial bodies she spotted on this clear night. But she now knew they would need her. Serasta was not dead, far from it, so she realized the trap must have succeeded.

But the use of it was not to incapacitate him for good, or to end the fight then and there. It was to buy time for recovery. And if they found him...

She sat upright, and scanned the area. It was true. He had noticed this as well. Pogue had left the vicinity, in search of them. It may already be too late for the others... but she had to try.

To **hell** with this planet. For her two true comrades, Team 1 must survive.

===========================

I fear the worst.  
I stand here now, unsure of how it will end.  
I, Renin Fyrefly, swear to see our fates till their destruction.

Pogue, he betrayed us. Then again, perhaps he never was with us to begin with. He was the least connected to the rest of the team, and it didn't matter to him at all. He wouldn't have much to do with us.

I should hate him for this...but commend him on his bravery... and his ability to stay till the end, if indeed he had a different agenda from the beginning. It was unfortunate.

My wounds were not fatal, but were serious. I'd imagine that had Pogue not been disoriented from coming out of paralysis so soon, he would have stabbed my chest instead of my stomach.

It had occurred to me that perhaps he had not noticed this detail in his haste to leave. When I had awakened, neither Pogue nor Singe were still there. However, a trail of blood started off not far from where I had laid. I remained calm, and tried not to get too overexcited. If Pogue thought I was dead, he would just have to keep on thinking that.

A Resta or two, and I had taken to my feet, following the crimson path. Thinking back, I don't think I've ever been this calm. My premonitions had been correct. It seems odd to think that my negativities and glaring pessimistic appearances could be of some positive use. But now I was calm. I felt nothing.

It didn't take long to find out that the trail led down towards the path I was going to search earlier. Seeing the blood trail through the darkness proved oddly simplistic. I was now more aware.

Around the bend of trees and vines rested before me a clearing in both ground and air. No leaves or grass blankets the bare ground, and overhead the night sky flaunted itself against the darkness of all creation. It truly was a beautiful planet, full of color and flavor, yet devoid of life. A growing, thriving forest of death.

And in the center of it all, a body, laying on its back. I knew...I knew... and I ran to it. The few brown dead leaves scattered about lay obliterated under the pounding of my feet. I couldn't believe it, but my eyes did not lie.

She was there, dazed and in a critical situation. Her hair was red with blood, searing with the hatred of a crimson inferno. I hovered above her, and my face bent closer to hers. Her body was wounded in several places with a photon core weapon, also causing severe tissue damage underneath the skin. A weak smile escaped her lips a came closer.

"Singe! Singe! Can you hear me? Are you okay? You'll be fine..." I continued, babbling on.

Why did this have to be this way? Damn this planet! Damn it all! How could the entirety of Pioneer 1 and 2 survive on this cursed place when so much destruction and pain could arise between four people that were supposed to work together?

"Fyrefly." She was alive, yet weakened. There was little time.

"Singe, please don't talk. Just relax so I can Resta you."

"Fyrefly, the...the stars. I don't know."

"Y-you don't know what you are saying. Singe, please keep still."

"The stars are so beautiful, like the moon. The stars... oh, they are wonderful, looking down upon the people with smiling eyes and kind hearts, showing them home... our home," she whispered as her eyes began to slowly lose focus. Our home, in those stars... so... far away. I want to be a star..."

"S-singe?"

"You...you aren't Fyrefly..."

"What do you mean?" I had tried, again and again...Resta continued to fail as Singe's life was slipping away.

"Not...Fyrefly. What are you really called?"

"My...name...?" My eyes watered, and a tear ran down my cheek. There was no use stopping it; it would help nothing.

She nodded.

"My name is Renin."

"Then, Renin... I hope that one day we can become stars together."

She could not be saved. In true death, resurrection is an impossibility. True death, however, reaches not the heart, and the soul lives on.

I stand with my back to him. I know he is there. I can feel it in my mind and my soul. My senses grow, and become one with myself. I know not how or what it is, but fear not, Singe. For your slayer will be sent to his maker.

"It's really not my style to shoot others in the back, Fyrefly."

"So for your sake and ease at heart I'll help you out." I turned, not quickly or hastily, nor slowly or hesitantly.

"Pogue. Why?" I was now facing him. He stood a good distance away, out of range of any melee weapons. Back near the shadow of the trees was where he stayed, hidden even from the light of the stars.

"You should know why. It's not all too hard to figure out. There is a reason you stand before me now, and it's not because I missed."

"I think you're giving yourself a bit too much credit, Pogue. You know as well as I that all you can resort to are underhanded tactics."

"I can fight for myself thank you very much. Dear Singe here put up quite the fight. It's usually against my ethics to fight a woman, but we all know just how capable Serasta and Singe are. It was very possible I could have been killed, acting as I had without taking precautions defending myself here and there."

I scoffed. "I tire of your words. All they ever seem to do is talk to yourself, giving the excuses you need to pull off whatever you want."

Pogue laughed, "What I want matters little, Fyrefly."

"Then there is no need for words. Pogue, you will pay for all you have done, on pain of death."

"Then, I will expect a hasty battle from you."

With that, I rushed forward into the infinite.  
Headlong into our handmade hell.


	5. Chapter 5: Far from Harm

**Chapter 5- Far From Harm**

===========================

"Reporting in, sir."

The office was in a nearly inaudible buzz from activity, either as a result of nonstop diligent work ethics or so it would look to others as if the administration was actually serving any real purpose of functionality.

"We will be with you in a moment," the receptionist replied, not looking up to the one who walked in.

"If you will excuse me..."

"You are welcome to take a seat and wait." The receptionist merely dismissed the individual, going back to his usual business.

"Usually you inform them that I am here, and then I sit down and wait." The one who walked in remained standing up at the counter. Clearly this person never kept friends for long, the receptionist thought.

Finally looking up to tell this impatient nuisance off, he lifted his head right in the face of an activated railgun. Its wielder aimed just so the receptionist and the railgun were meeting eye to eye. Then the one with the gun spoke, calm to the core, yet speaking as if explaining to a baby.

"Let's think about this a second. I was called out of my nice, deep sleep and asked to come here immediately. I seem to remember them making a point that they could not stress the word 'immidiately' enough."

A few beads of sweat formed on the receptionist's brow, with which the other gently wiped them off with the barrel end of the railgun.

"So," the one with the gun continued, "Why not actually let them know I'm here, and let them decide for themselves whether I should wait or not?"

The receptionist felt the cold touch of the gun's end gently lift away from his profusely sweating skin. He quickly looked down through his notes.

"Umm...let's see...your name is...C.C.?"

"Cecilia Formelheider Raibulk Tenwiser the Steady Eye, but only if you prefer formalities."

The receptionist gulped, "C.C. it... is... then. It will only take a moment, if you'll... take a... seat?"

"I'll stand, thank you."

The receptionist went towards the back and knocked on a faded green door. She could tell he was talking into it. Standing around patiently, she took notice of her surroundings once again.

The room she was in was well ventilated for an oversized metal box, at least from the appearances. Moving trails of blue light and electric flowing energy pulses lit up the room, yet she doubted they actually served any purpose save the fact that many would call them pretty.

"Pretty? Pretty useless, if you ask me," she thought to herself.

============================

Within mere minutes C.C. was directed to the back room by the receptionist, who couldn't help keeping an eye out for any sudden movements she might pull on him. As a tease, C.C. spun the gun around in her hand lazily before slipping it back in its holster at her side. Much to her enjoyment, the receptionist paled visibly, then caught himself and shook it off, returning to his desk and leaving her at the door.

She walked inside. The room was just as plain as the rest of the administrative buildings, resorting to the same, tired old gimmick of pulsing electric lights flowing through the floors and walls.

"Ah, C.C. ...Still new to the concept of knocking, I see."

"Doors, maybe...skulls, never."

"And as reserved as ever."

"I'm sure you didn't ask me here just for my company, sir."

"Yes, yes, of course. I'll get right to it."

The man leaned back in his fine leather chair, which rocked slightly under the weight and laziness.

"I'm putting Team 2 into action, C.C."

She expected as much, yet shook her head at the thought.

"Twin Spine is not yet prepared," she pointed out.

"Ha, you are always thinking. I'm sure it was obvious to you that requiring you to move out so suddenly wasn't much of a surprise, but you know as well as I that this would call for some sort of conflict that puts us in a tight spot. And don't you worry about Twin Spine. It'll be ready by the time you head out, which will be a few days from today. But hey, I'm glad you're thinking."

C.C. stood, thinking a moment. Something must really have gone wrong for the administration to use Team 2 so early. She couldn't help but wonder about them... She knew she couldn't back out, not when they were in obvious trouble.

C.C. came to attention.

"What's the situation, sir?"

============================

As she left the building, a force was there waiting for her. As she approached, he immediately entered a saluting stance. She turned to him, placing a hand on his left shoulder.

"Emkei, gather the others."

The human force stood at attention, then bowed his head. "At your command, miss."

Emkei turned and quickly departed, his steps sounding off across the metal flooring. In little time at all he had disappeared around the corner, the faint clanking against the cold, hard grating fading with time.

The one who issued the command was an uncommon sight. As one of the few newmans proficient in the ways of the ranger, C.C. had proved her worth in battle. One thing was for certain, she wasn't about to don the unusual force clothes or the revealing hunter clothes anytime soon.

It was only a matter of time before something like this happened. And when she woke up this morning she definitely didn't feel like doing anything but stay in bed and sleep till noon. What a lovely surprise it was when she found she might actually have to do some work around here. Yet, she knew he could be in great trouble, and although the teams were kept apart from each other, she knew he could very well be on that team. Hell, that's probably why they called her up instead of the leader of one of the other teams.

Just as C.C. herself had, her brother had snuck out in the middle of the night as well. The same times, same nights. The same building, she soon found, as she kept far enough back so she could follow him, all the way down the familiar path she had snuck down, into a different section, a different team. She doubted he noticed her out also, and that was just as well.

Even if Renin was lost to the cause, she thought to herself, at the least he could show what he could do for it. If he was part of the missing Team 1, she would surely find him.

============================

The day arrived.

If C.C. was anxious, it did not show. In her mind she knew that when all the truths are out it was still a mission, down to the very end. In all her years, neither fate nor death has affected her since the days of the far off past. And now, kill or be killed, she would fight just as hard as any other for her goals and priorities. Her own just happened to follow the wishes of the citizens of Pioneer 2, and deep down, beneath her outer appearances, she was almost excited to witness their new planet, Ragol, and the wonderful secrets it must hold.

A small crowd gathered nearby the teleporters, eager to see the team off. Of course, security guards abated the urge for many of those to jump down to Ragol themselves, but still, many were there to witness the departure of what they wish they could be, yet feared they would become.

The "Hunters", Team 2, led by C.C., waved their goodbyes, save for the prototype Android named Twin Spine, and the camera-shy, yet loyal Emkei. The most joyous of the bunch was the newman ranger Ashen, who couldn't stop himself from kissing a few babies and signing a few autographs. Even C.C. cracked a smile or two at the "festivities", if one could call the gathering of enough people to count on two hands such.

Yet, it was a fact that they may never return, so, she thought it best for herself and others if she provided a warm showing.

"Fighting is only half the job," she thought to herself, "One must also be confident, and help others feel confidence from you."

When the end is in sight, everything we do and everything we will do are for the benefit of the people of Pioneer. As an inhabitant of Pioneer myself, I find I am not exempt from the glory of Ragol.


	6. Chapter 6: Beneath the Blue Eyes

**Chapter 6- Beneath The Blue Eyes**

===========================

Team 1 and 2 have not reported back since their departure, down to the surface of Ragol. Once was seen as a mishap. After the second incident, the administration grew uneasy. Communication devices powerful enough to penetrate the unusual field around Ragol are lacking, if in fact they do exist.

The administration was pressured at the sudden turn of events concerning their beloved planet. Not that any half decent soul would blame them, after Team 3 also failed to report back. As common sense would dictate, we would seem to be next.

As "Hunters", we are the tools of the administration, we are those who are cast down by society in order to help them get what they want from life. If indeed we fall, no monument will rise, no prayer said in our names, for they know not our names. In death, our identity is buried in the history of mankind and its follies. Every person who accepts the task they bear must have their reasons, and agenda.

So what was mine? My father by blood and name alone was the answer I gave to those who asked. And here on the surface, nothing like that ever matters.

NAME: ONTARIO VENDUS  
DOB: AUW 3062  
HAIR COLOR: BLUE  
EYE COLOR: PURPLE  
SECTION ID: WHITILL  
CLASSIFICATION: FONEWEARL  
COMMAND SECTION: TEAM 4  
COMMAND PERSONNEL: VASGARD NOLE  
SUCCESSFUL MISSIONS: 54  
MISSION CLASS: Ax403h

That's what I am, a piece of paper to them. It's what we all are. Tools. Some are just sharper or more durable than others. I personally couldn't give a damn about all the fancy record keeping skills the administration brags about. They make just as many mistakes as anyone else out there. They just have more people working together to help them do it all. But who am I to criticize them? They're up there while I'm down here. Down here with a bunch of no-goods...

"Why did we get stuck with the FOne?"

Our team walked in a line...an idiotic line just right for getting picked off in. These clowns sure didn't help matters. They almost treated things like it was all just Pioneer 2 jobs all over again.

"I'm the one who's stuck," I replied in defense, "stuck with three HUmar classified 'Hunters'."

"I apologize," the leader spoke out from the front of the line. I could never remember his name. He continued to say that he had to say, "in the Team choices", and would have made it more comfortable for every member of the Team, if he had any say.

Unfortunately for all of us, the Team was sort of thrown together at the last moment. I suppose they didn't expect Team 3 to get lost so fast.

I knew about as much concerning the other Teams as I knew about I own, and that wasn't saying much.

===========================

According to the lack of briefing, all Teams previous to us were only able to make it partially through the Forest at best. Not like they would know any better themselves. Various talking among the non-leader types of Team 4 seemed to agree on the opinion that the administration wouldn't know where the other Teams would be, whether they actually made it through the Forest or fell unconscious right out of the teleporter.

"This'll be a good large waste of time, I'll tell you," one of the males muttered, still facing forward. He was second in line. I was third.

The one behind me, I think his name was Palhugger, or something like that. Not like it mattered when the paycheck came in. A few steps further and the leader started to talk again, still maintaining a steady pace.

"If you have nothing to look for, it is," he said.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" I intoned, absent of any harsh feelings towards him in particular.

"I mean to say it's not a waste of time for me."

I motioned to inquire once again, but something halted or procession in its tracks. The leader held his hand back, making sure we were stopped.

"Ontario," he motioned for me to come forward, yet still remained facing ahead of the line. I approached him.

"Sir."

"Deband."

"Yes, sir."

...

"Deband cast, sir."

"Ontario."

"Sir."

"Stop calling me sir, I know you hate to."

"Damn straight."

The leader nodded.

===========================

I looked around the area. A few leaves fluttered about on the wind before crashing smack into the forest floor, but nothing to warrant suspicion.

"Pardon me, but there was a point to casting Deband, wasn't there?"

"None really, Ontario."

"I see...I think. Mind explaining?"

The leader shrugged, "You need to be able to do more than complain, and show you can follow orders."

A frown escaped me.

"With all due respect, leader, I am more than capable of following orders. Don't waste my time like that."

The leader replied calmly, "All of our time is being wasted, Ontario. You are no exception to the burdens of the profession. Remember that."

I kept my mouth shut for the time being.

"Besides," he continued, "we may need that Deband yet."

He would not let me respond, and instead walked on. The other two "Hunters" also passed me up, without a sideways glance. I picked up being last in line, stepping on crunched leaves as I tread.

===========================

"What is with this forest, anyways?"

The sky was bright, not a cloud in the sky, yet there seemed to be no immediate dangers. Even if the forest life was dangerous, she hadn't seen a single one, hide, hair, nor track.

"Ontario, please," the leader pleaded.

"Hey, at least I can talk, unlike these stiffs."

The forest path split into two. One path pulled back to the left, and the right headed into a small alcove of foliage where a security door was planted. One of the males who had said nothing to this point, finally decided to speak. This was the one that walked right in front of myself for a while.

"Vasgard, sir. Permission to split the Team to further investigate. We will cover more ground this way."

The leader, Vasgard, looked towards the door, then off down the other path, then back at the door.

"That will not be necessary, Torkall," he replied, obviously thinking about something in particular, "I think we should head off through this door, together. It looks like it may end in a clearing...and a perfect ambush spot if it were night out. We may find more clues about the other teams there."

And so, the sitting duck line made its way towards the security door. It slid open as the four of us approached, inviting us in.

Vasgard slowed the pace, easing up slowly to get the best view of the clearing without alerting any possible attackers of our appearance. As he was the first around the slight corner around the path, he was the first to witness the sight that lay bare to clear blue sky.

Torkall and Pigrainer were silent, and Vasgard stood, quickly pulling out a smooth metal photon case. I took a few steps forward, to make certain my eyes did not betray me.

"Clearing ain't clear anymore..." Torkall muttered.

The entire clearing was littered with piles.

Piles of bodies.

Animal bodies.

Hunter bodies.

But there was more. Faint, yet there, in the corner of my eye, I spotted something out of the ordinary. I turned my head in its direction, and saw that which I was not prepared for.

The clothes told right away the bodies of women and children.

Average citizens of Pioneer 2.


	7. Chapter 7: Dance of the Gale Razor

**Chapter 7- Dance of the Gale Razor**

===========================

Everything was muted, save for the trees swaying in the wind. For a time, all the members of Team 4 looked around the area, taking in the sight. Ontario was the furthest ahead, and seemed to have noticed something worth the attention. She moved towards the direction, her medium length blue hair falling behind, lost to the gale that claimed many a soul.

"Torkall," Vasgard called out, "find out how far this has spread."

"As you request." With a bow, Torkall complied. Vasgard turned back towards Panrider, asking him to see if he could find some way to communicate back to Pioneer 2 or get some aid for any potential survivors. A nod later and Panrider had accepted, but wondered if Vasgard had any spare Resta Technique Disks on hand. Vasgard replied that he only had a Lv.1 Resta Disk on hand, which Panrider gladly accepted. He then departed, travelling out of the clearing and back towards where they had entered through the security doors.

Vasgard took in the scene. This whole clearing was a mess of blood and bodies, with no obvious pattern to their owners. It seemed as if beings of all sorts gave up the ghost in this very spot. But why here, and with no evidence up to this point... it was almost as if...

"V-Vasgard..."

It was Ontario, calling from a far side of the clearing. Still maintaining a firm grip on the metal weapon casing, he advanced towards her position.

"These... are people." Ontario made some, if not little, effort to hide her emotions at such a moment as this.

"People die like any other living thing. Although an end to life, it is a crucial part of it."

Ontario looked up to Vasgard, her face shaking and red, perhaps from anger, or frustration.

"Vasgard, this is DEATH! Women and children are in here! How can you be so passive?"

The human hunter bent towards her further, so that his face was a few inches away from hers. She pulled back a bit in surprise, but waited for what he would say.

"Unless you didn't notice, these people are already gone. We cannot save them, but we can prevent the deaths of those who can still be protected." A slight pause, then he continued, saying, "It's almost ironic. I'm sure that many a young animal has fallen at the hands of Pioneer. The only difference of importance is that this is their home." A few inches closer, "But, believe you me, I am all but passive towards death." He pulled his face away from hers, waiting for an end to this little conversation.

Ontario could not respond, with her emotions in such a state. She looked back at the piles of corpses, basking under the blazing sun. I'm sure the parents wanted the best for their children, she thought, but what did their efforts give them?

Vasgard was making his way back through the clearing when Torkall approached him from his right. He seemed somewhat out of breath.

"What do you have to tell me, Torkall?"

"There's some evidence of conflict further on the path leading here out of this clearing of sky, and recent. I'd wager a say that someone involved may yet not have completed what here they set out to do. Of course, these here potential survivors may yet be innocent in the matter, and hanging about these here parts."

"Understood. Any news from Panrider?"

"He has yet to return."

"It is quite a distance to the drop point... Oh, Torkall."

"Yes?"

"Be sure we check all these bodies for any signs of the previous teams. Ontario?"

As soon as Vasgard called out to the Force she picked herself up and headed over to his position. Upon her arrival Vasgard explained about how possible enemies may still be around and requested a Shifta and Deband combination.

It took little time for Torkall to return. Vasgard couldn't help but wonder about what he held, and just who they belonged to. Upon reaching Vasgard and Ontario, he revealed them to be just what Vasgard thought they would be. In his hands were numerous "Hunter" ID cards, imprinted with the Pioneer 2 Team insignia.

===========================

NAME: EMKEI "M.K." DESHIA  
DOB: AUW 3064  
HAIR COLOR: BROWN  
EYE COLOR: BROWN  
SECTION ID: GREENNILL  
CLASSIFICATION: FOMAR  
COMMAND SECTION: TEAM 2  
COMMAND PERSONNEL: C.C.  
SUCCESSFUL MISSIONS: 18  
MISSION CLASS: Cx224e

"Ever heard of him?"

"Never. But we know Team 2 was here."

===========================

NAME: SEPHIROTH

"That's a common name... and no last name..."

"Can't identify him personally, then."

DOB: WITHHELD  
HAIR COLOR: GREY  
EYE COLOR: WITHHELD  
SECTION ID: VIRIDIA  
CLASSIFICATION: HUMAR  
COMMAND SECTION: TEAM 3  
COMMAND PERSONNEL: HYDRA  
SUCCESSFUL MISSIONS: 32  
MISSION CLASS: Cx589f

NAME: HYDRA  
DOB: AUW 3053  
HAIR COLOR: BLONDE  
EYE COLOR: RED  
SECTION ID: PURPLENUM  
CLASSIFICATION: RANEWM  
COMMAND SECTION: TEAM 3  
COMMAND PERSONNEL: (LEADER)  
SUCCESSFUL MISSIONS: 119  
MISSION CLASS: Sx830n

Ontario shook her head in disbelief. "They even downed a leader with a mission rank of S? Who or what are we dealing with?"

"Well..."

CHZZZLING...

Vasgard reacted first. "EVERYONE DOWN!"

PISHPISHPISH!

Vasgard was quick to act, nearly falling to the ground in evasion, pulling Ontario to the ground with him. Torkall was slightly further away and unreachable by his arm, yet Vasgard was more confident in Torkall's abilities.

"Vasgard, Ontario! Injuries?"

Vasgard looked at Ontario, who shook her head. Vasgard turned back, replying in the negative, "No injuries, we are well here. Yourself?"

Minor breathing could be heard from Torkall, who had fallen behind a different pile for cover. It seemed very disrespectful to use piles of corpses for cover, but there was little other alternative available. Vasgard repeated himself in order to make sure of Torkall's condition. After a moment Torkall replied.

"Hit in the right arm. No critical points hit. Fine, but a little bloody. Nothing a little pressure can't fix."

From the sound of things, Torkall wasn't about to die from the wound anytime soon. However, their assailant was still out there, and packing some sort of mechgun, according to the sound registers and timings of the shots.

"They're packing MG-P, Torkall, I can't tell the subtype from the sound of it alone. Hate to seem morbid, but you mind giving me the color of the shot?"

A short delay, and then, "Yellow subtype, Vasgard. Gah, I always hate looking at these here wounds, yet even more so when here I'm the wounded one."

Vasgard quieted, talking almost to himself. "MG-P Y:SubT..."

Ontario, as nervous as she was, couldn't help but ask what exactly he was going on and on about, to which Vasgard replied, "It's a Vulcan of an unknown element."

"What's an...element?"

Vasgard didn't even bother to turn to face her. He seemed to become slightly more agitated with each passing moment.

"Listen," he said, "it's a Vulcan. It'll do bad, bad things to you if it hits you, so just don't get hit by it, and you won't have to worry about elements at all. Simple enough?"

Ontario frowned at this treatment. "Why did I even Shifta and Deband you guys?"

Vasgard leaned out, preparing to initiate the next move. Before setting out, he replied, "Because, we are a team. Team 4 to be exact."

He was gone, metal casing in hand.

Ontario sat there, against the bodies, unwilling to leave.

Vasgard ran among the piles of bodies, seeking a way out of the clearing so that he may obtain some sort of advantage on their attacker. He had the faintest idea who it was. He slowed to a halt, and called out into the forest.

"Panrider! Show yourself!"

"Am I really that predictable?"

Panrider's voice could be heard, but from which direction Vasgard could not tell.

"You had me for a time there, until I realized you've been playing us for a while."

"Mother always said I was never one for tricks and lies," was Panrider's reply.

"And which mainframe would 'Mother' be, Panrider?"

Silence. Then Panrider's reply.

"Your skills in deduction are excellent, Vasgard." The voice seemed to be changing places constantly, making it all the more difficult to track. "Now," Panrider continued, "Surely you wouldn't mind sharing what you've found with the rest of us?"

Vasgard's eyes moved back and forth as he walked, gleaning over his surroundings for any potential positions Panrider may be holding. He gave a shout out back to Ontario and Torkall as a warning that Panrider could strike at any moment.

"I may have omitted truths, Vasgard, but surely you can trust me to the fact that I wouldn't dare take a cheap shot at them when they're least expecting it. I could have easily made Torkall's wounds fatal."

"I won't deny that to an Android."

"So you knew after all. What was the tipoff, if you don't mind? I'll need to practice my lines for the next group of people we need to eliminate."

"You forget, Panrider, that every single member of the Teams are given a technique to help them on their way. In order to increase chances of success, the administration hands out none other than Resta Lv.3, to heal others. They only exception I was aware of was a member of Team 2, Twin Spine, an Android Hunter. Now, either the administration was out back smoking a little too much Antiparalysis, or they knew you couldn't learn techs. But they must've liked something about you. Maybe your power was what they wanted. So they accepted an Android with unknown programming from an unknown programmer, cause really, once we get to the surface, they don't give a rat's ass about us. Previous knowledge of Resta Lv.3 or above was out of the question, otherwise you wouldn't have needed to take that Resta Lv.1 when you left, which, if I may recall, I didn't exactly spot you using before you were out of sight."

When Vasgard had finished his lengthy explanation, there was a pause, probably because Panrider may have expected him to continue. Once he knew Vasgard was finished, his laughter could be heard throughout the clearing.

"Not one for brevity, are we?"

"Well, Panrider, since you asked so nicely and so often for my explanation, I figured I'd kill the suspense and get it all over with then and there. Speaking of brevity, this is dragging on long enough. Are you going to circle around all day looking for an opening, or do you just like listening to me talk?"

A clanking noise was heard as Vasgard dropped his unactivated weapon casing on the ground. He then reached down into his belt and produced a throwing blade, activated with photon. Reaching back he prepared to throw this weapon resembling a boomerang, and seemed to be aiming into nothingness.

"What do you plan on doing with a SCR-P? There's nothing to aim at over there!" Panrider's voice called out in laughter.

Vasgard feigned a response as he pulled his throwing arm back further, shifting his body position. Red and blue lights hovered around his body, signalling the Shifta and Deband that had been casted on him. He then flung his arm forward, but instead of letting go he let his entire body spin around, taking in the air as it flowed over his weapon. Faster and faster Vasgard spun with the throwing blade outstretched, almost to the point of creating a faint whistling sound. In under twenty rotations, the hunter suddenly released the blade, skidding to a stop. A indentation resembling a circular groove encircled Vasgard, the result of kicked up chunks of mud and dirt mixed with faint traces of blood.

The throwing blade itself continued straight forward for a few seconds as it seemed to be heading nowhere. Suddenly the throwing blade disappeared into thin air without a trace, photon or no photon.

Vasgard stood his ground for a second or two, then turned back and calmly walked towards where Ontario still hid, among the dead that provided life.

===========================

Although she did not fight, Ontario watched from behind her sacrificial shield at what had occured. It made little sense to herself exactly what had happened, and she wondered why Vasgard was so calm now. He looked at ease as he approached her. He soon reached where she lay, and looked over at Torkall.

"How you holding up, Torkall?"

"I think I've slowed the bleeding here now. A hospital visit sounds welcome."

"I'll get you one." He then turned to Ontario. "At least Torkall had an excuse other than general incompetence. But don't worry about it. It seems you didn't have to do anything after all."

It did not occur to Ontario that Vasgard was disclaiming her abilities, as she was now only interested in what exactly was going on now.

"Panrider was destroyed," Vasgard explained, "At the end of this." he patted where his belt rested, right where a throwing blade was attached.

Ontario took some time to think, then asked, "That...is the same one? The same one that disappeared a moment ago?"

Vasgard nodded, "This is a custom made piece of weaponry, modified after the SCR-P series. Those are slicers, in case you were wondering. Anyways, this particular piece is one of a kind, the Gale Razor. I let it soar, and it gets the job done. Its speed cannot be matched by any other bladed weapon, and most Ranger weapons, for that matter. Gale Razor here," he said, giving another pat to the weapon attached to the belt, "makes rounds trips, unlike your more common slicers."

"Round trips?"

"Returns to its owner, in no time flat. Seeks its target, and gets the job done."

Ontario glanced down at the trowing blade at Vasgard's side. It looked plain enough, but that was most likely for looks, adding functionality as it could throw someone off guard, no pun intended. But, if she had been the target, she wouldn't have expected it. So how come Vasgard trusted her with the knowledge of what exactly it could do? She doubted Torkall knew, as he couldn't see the action and it was obvious Peztrader was not privy to its capabilities.

Vasgard left Ontario to her thoughts as he walked up to Torkall, who sat resting on the ground, recovering from his wound. He was able to apply proper pressure, Vasgard thought to himself.

"Torkall, can you stand?" he asked.

"Its only an arm injury."

"Regardless, the less you are on your feet the better. Ontario, we're leaving now."

Ontario picked herself up from where she had been hiding and joined Vasgard where Torkall sat. She wondered where they could possibly be heading next, in such a condition. Vasgard knelt down to lift Torkall, helping him to his feet. He supported him with his arm as he stood to his side, making sure Torkall would not fall faint from injuries.

"I'll lead him, Ontario, but we need you free to be ready to strike anything else that may threaten us. In this particular state, I would not be able to defend in time."

She nodded, "I understand."

"And Ontario..."

"Yes, Vasgard?"

"Your Shifta saved us."


	8. Chapter 8: Fate of the First

**Chapter 8- Fate Of The First**

===========================

_When the stars make their presence known, they shine  
with the infinite spark of life, as they burn on into  
the blue sky. They, although hidden from us, stay lit  
as beacons to wanderers and lost hopes. They bring  
us home. Yet even they cannot withstand the tests of time._

The sacrifice of the end is long past, yet with the  
death cry of these flares, they are heard millions of years  
into the infinity of the dark reaches of our universe.

It is what we live, breath, and speak.

Yet, among life and its warmth, so I feel the cold of death.

...

I will join you soon...

Where we can watch over them together...

===========================

Electricity flowed through the power lines, sparking in a pulse, almost like blood in veins, running just as red as the power runs blue. A waste of display, impressing only the truly unimpressive.

That did little to stop a certain someone from returning to the administration offices aboard Pioneer 2. The receptionist was still feeling quite uneasy from when C.C. made a visit only a few days ago, yet he was assuring himself that no such fluke would occur again.

While true that no gun was aimed right for the cartilage between his eyes on this occasion, he did find a rather painful looking saber resting against the side of his neck. Never had he seen one so close, and certainly did not plan on it again for the rest of his life. Funny how all the other workers around the offices didn't seem to give a damn what happened to the receptionist. If it wasn't someone with a saber it would've been a clipboard or a stapler or something. Hell, she didn't even have to speak, whoever this was. Regardless, she must have felt obligated to say something.

"Reporting in, sir."

"Damn, not again..." he moaned. It was twice this week this happened, but he wasn't about to tell her that.

"Team 1 reporting, sir."

"T-Team 1?"

She went impatient really fast.

"Alright, deadbeat, if you can't get me someone, NOW, I'm going in there. Would you like heads to literally roll for once around here?" She grabbed him by the collar of his suit, making sure not to stab him...yet.

"L-loud and clear...go r-right on in! Heheh..." a nervous laugh, borderline giggling with fear.

"Thank you. I think I will."

And so she did.

===========================

The back room was nothing new to her. Here remained the only office aboard Pioneer 2 worth calling a suitable office. In its center sat a transparent desk, clear like glass, with a matching chair seated behind it. The usual administrative decor gave the impression that they threw around things that, while looking pretty by themselves, have absolutely no effect when used together, save for disgust.

"I'll order in some wallpaper, if you'd prefer," came a voice from behind the desk. The woman entering looked to the voice, away from her critical fashion sense concerning home decor.

"That will not be a problem," she said as she came nearer the desk, taking a seat situated opposite the administrator's side of the desk.

The administrator was definitely not young, but surely not old enough to be considering retirement. His hair grew in straight, but it seemed as if he didn't bother to comb it at all, just letting the dark threads falling wherever they please. There were a few white hairs highlighting down the sides, but nothing of much note. She, herself, was younger, and married. While the two were good friends at times, they were never suited for each other. Besides, often the mission came between them, but that's the way it should be.

The administrator spoke.

"Here we feared you were all lost to us."

"We? Somehow I'd think only you'd be concerned," was her reply.

The administrator nodded knowingly, then said, "Other Teams have been sent out. Not to look for you...to complete the mission."

She figured as much. The mission was always before the individual, and will probably remain so for the rest of eternity. And she knew asking what the mission was would do her no good. All they ever told anyone, even the leaders, was what they needed to do, whether it be some mundane task or risking your life to do something that doesn't seem like it matters...they all matter to the scheme of things.

"So," the administrator continued once the silence set in, "Your Team is not with you.."

She expected what he would say next. He placed a reassuring hand on her own.

"Tell me what happened, Serasta."

===========================

Even before the mission to Ragol, Fyrefly was not an ordinary Force. While he may not be one of those you hear stories about, with a genius mind full of magical powers just waiting to be released, or some student who excelled in all areas. No, he had other skills. He was a tinkerer, an inventor. Once, he even went far enough to begin forging his own weaponry, studying the appropriate materials. He worked hard and tested his own findings, learning, and creating new methods of inventing. All this he did at the training camps, which I found unusual, but I did not mind. Perhaps something prevented him from working at home.

Either way, I tried to help him when I could, offering advice on the properties of efficient weapons and the extraction of weapon based photon, which may have been completely out of my jurisdiction...but it seemed like one of the only things he had going for him.

Of course, projects failed numerous times as he worked in multiple areas at the same time, all the while keeping up with the training the others went through. One project in particular I found him working on for a great while. Even as other projects were discarded and trashed, he kept that one project the whole time, working on it a little here, a little there.

As time went on, the materials placed into this one project were becoming great numbers. The size and weight quickly rose to be a major issue. Yet, Fyrefly continually claimed that the more materials he added, the closer he would get to achieving its effect.

He had an unusual name for the weapon, although it may not seem so unusual now. He named it the Fallen Eclipse. Fyrefly intended it to resemble a saber class of weapon, usable by most any common profession to date. That's when we were sent to Ragol. The refining of the weapon could not be completed in enough time, so the weapon remained bulky and heavy, difficult to use. At best the creation resembled a sword class weapon.

Days before we were sent down to the surface, he came to me and asked for a moment of my time. I, curious of course, obliged.

Fyrefly explained that due to the lack of completion to the refining process, there was little else he could do for it, and, this being the first real mission to him, he felt that it was very likely that no one would see us ever again. So this was to be the first practical test for the Fallen Eclipse.

He requested that I take it and use it. He found that due to the bulk and weight, only those of a hunter profession could utilize its capabilities. I initially refused, but he persisted. He claimed he trusted myself more than the other hunter on the team, Pogue. Singe, being a ranger, could not use it herself. Yet I still refrained.

Finally he gave in, but instead asked that I hold it for him in case something was to occur, for he believed that I was more capable of surviving any misgivings on the surface. To this I accepted, but informed him that I will most definitely return it to its rightful owner once we get back.

There was only one more thing for him to tell me. The abilities of the Fallen Eclipse. He took it out from his pack, and handed it to me. The casing was unusual, not to mention light. He must have figured the casing should be the first to be refined, as this was the most common state a weapon was carried around in. It was still thicker than a saber class casing, and was trimmed with silver metallic rings on the handle, for grip. I examined its handiwork a moment or so, then placed it within my own pack. Then he told me that one final thing.

"I'll be honest, Serasta," he said, "I don't particularly have a good feeling about this mission. But I'll let you know that the Fallen Eclipse may not be a good weapon on terms of physical prowess. Just call it my Force schooling. Anyways, the Fallen Eclipse has a unique ability unlike anything I have found in my studies of photon weapons to date. Let me ask you, have you ever heard of the ancient technique known as Megid?"

I nodded. Megid was a dark magic from ancient times. Different societies and cultures have their own interpretation, but all point to the decay of life, and the stealing of one's existence.

"It is a dark mass of energy wiping the existence of those it touches," he continued, looking down at the metal ground, "A truly dangerous ability. The Fallen Eclipse unleashes that power, regardless of who uses it. Normally it is only knowledge that those of the Force profession can learn, and even then only those with great powers. The only problem is...it needs me."

Fyrefly explained how he had tested the Fallen Eclipse during the building process, how it withered specimens of various plant life with a small ball of dark mass, yet he found that no one else could activate its innate powers. It required his lifeforce, so to speak, something that was inside of him that was unique to himself. Well, he didn't bother to elaborate further on that point. He only continued to mention that back then it was far from where it is now. Eventually the dark mass became stronger, but he could not wield its imperfect form unrefined. So this is what it was now, an untested, unwieldy, creation of death.

And when Pogue betrayed us, everything fell apart.

===========================

"I think you're giving yourself a bit too much credit, Pogue. You know as well as I that all you can resort to are underhanded tactics."

"I can fight for myself thank you very much. Dear Singe here put up quite the fight. It's usually against my ethics to fight a woman, but we all know just how capable Serasta and Singe are. It was very possible I could have been killed, acting as I had without properly defending myself here and there."

"I tire of your words. All they ever seem to do is talk to yourself, giving the excuses you need to pull off whatever you want."

Serasta had neared the clearing where the voices were coming from. Obviously they were those of Pogue and Fyrefly, but she could not hear Singe. Was she...?

Pogue's voice rang out, "What I want matters little, Fyrefly."

"Then there is no need for words. Pogue, you will pay for all you have done, on pain of death."

"Then I will expect a hasty battle from you."

Serasta could then hear Fyrefly charge as he screamed out at his target. In the darkness of the night, Serasta dared to travel further into the clearing, closer to what will be a merciless battle.


	9. Chapter 9: Unwanted Sacrifices

**Chapter 9- Unwanted Sacrifices**

===========================

_The fires have been set, and now they will burn far into  
the darkness of the night, as the stars watched down from  
above onto the events that transpire here and now._

===========================

Fyrefly makes the first move, attempting to set his own pace.

Pogue realizes he'll have to get to fighting once again as he readies his weapons, the unarmed combat equipment. He knows what Fyrefly is planning, to a degree, as he tells himself not to let him fall into Fyrefly's strategy.

Knowing some of Fyrefly's own capabilities as a Force, he prepares himself for a barrage of techniques.

Fyrefly, however, continues the rush headlong, whipping out a standard handgun and firing straight at Pogue. Seeing the obvious attempt at getting Pogue to guard the shot, leaving him open, he instead dodges the photon bullet by turning his body to the side. Using this momentum, the Hunter then kicks off the ground, starting a charge of his own. As he is faster than Fyrefly, they quickly meet towards the middle of where they originally started.

Pogue pulls back with his arm, sending a powerful punch square onto Fyrefly's right shoulder. The impact sends the Force a few steps back, and he almost loses his balance on the slick forest mud. Considering the opening the clearing provides, more rain was no doubt able to reach the ground over the past few days, softening up the land.

As Fyrefly was still recovering from the earlier stab wound, he is quickly in a worsening state from the direct hit of Pogue's enhanced fists. He was not expecting Pogue to rush at him, and he had underestimated the Hunter's speed. Fyrefly decided to take strategic action.

"JELLEN!"

Orbs of red energy surrounded Pogue, lowering his attacking strength. However, the Hunter was quick to retaliate.

"ZALURE!"

Likewise, blue energy orbs weakened Fyrefly's armor, making them more brittle. The armor creaked some as he moved, straining under the impact he took a moment ago.

Fyrefly decided to also create the same affect for Pogue.

"ZAL-"

But the Hunter was expecting this move, and set up a quick, if weak, strike, punching Fyrefly right in the face. Just enough to set him to the ground. Regardless, the pain Fyrefly felt was no small matter, the effect of Zalure intensifying the power of the strike, regardless of the Jellen on Pogue. His hands had clutched his aching front, as he shakily began to right himself.

"JELLEN," the Hunter cried, completing the pair of weakening techniques on his Force opponent.

Fully righting himself, Fyrefly did not bother to wipe the blood rising from the various wounds he had sustained. Pogue was at a clear advantage. Techniques took time to cast, and Pogue was not lacking in quickness.

Fyfrefly made an attempt an another technique.

"FOIE," he cried as an intense ball of pure heat shot forward from his outstretched palm. Pogue was able to dodge it with little effort. By the looks of it, Fyrefly seemed to be losing steam, so the Hunter pulled back again, this time connecting with his right fist directly into Fyrefly's chest. He coughed a couple of times from the shock, but Pogue was not finished. He brought around his left fist in no time at all, again impacting Fyrefly square in the chest.

The Force staggered backwards, nearly collapsing a number of times. He bent over, coughing up large amounts of blood, spasming at the force the attack had on his internal organs. Blood also collected itself along his face, dripping down the wounds inflicted by Pogue.

Fyrefly was not able to damage Pogue the entire time, while he himself was taking huge amounts of damage, external and internal...it was an uphill battle. Yet there was still that single thing he could fall back on, in case things got rough. He could- wait...what was he thinking? What if it didn't work?...

...But it had to work...

...Should he continue this way, hoping she will be his guide?...

He closed his eyes, feeling the cold, deep, night air wash over him, caressing his wounds and massaging the pain...he swayed back and forth on his feet as his lifeforce continued to seep out and splash onto the forest floor.

The air...it felt so reassuring...yet deep down he knew its intent... its secret.

This night. This first night on Ragol. The first night without synthetic air... Without trees that were holograms, or skies that were screens. The sparklings above were not Sleep Hour residential living quarter with their lights turned on...they were the stars, unlike anything anyone aboard all of Pioneer 2 has ever seen. The things storytellers only heard of.

Fyrefly opened his eyes again, yet only halfway. He could not manage anything more than that. His insides felt as if they were on fire.

Pogue remained standing in front of him, perhaps preparing his next move. Is this the end for me? I guess there are different leagues...someone is always better than you are...today just wasn't my lucky day...but...Singe...

_"Dear Singe here put up quite the fight."_

She must have fought until the end...now she is watching me...

Fyrefly hacked again...he felt he would rupture something...and there was an increasing headache...it was painful to open his eyes, let alone stand upright...

"I must...help her," he breathed heavily, "If I do something...I must do it now..."

He reached down to his sides, producing two unactivated weapon casings.

Pogue couldn't help but bite back a smile. In this condition, he thinks he can actually do something? However, not playing the fool, he entered a defensive position. I'm interested, now. I'll let him have his pace back.

The cases activated, both revealing themselves to be sabers. Their green glow shone in the growing darkness of the night, lighting the Newman's face ever slightly.

Fyrefly then flipped them over in his hands, so that they pointed behind him, and held them at his sides. Then, a smile.

"Here's a little something I learned when making my own weapons," he said, "Enjoy."

Using his left hand, he flung one of the sabers high into the air, over Pogue's head. Pogue smiled and kept his stance. You aren't going to distract me with that silly trick, Pogue thought to himself. No way would I leave myself open that easily.

Fyrefly stared right ahead at Pogue as the Force brought his hands together, clasping on the saber. He tilted it at a slight angle, so that it faced forward and upwards. Pogue could not make out his movements quite so well in the dark, yet he knew Fyrefly was standing still.

"What is he doing..." Pogue thought to himself.

Grasping the second saber tightly in both hands, he aimed at the airborne saber just  
as it was directly over Pogue's head. Then he did the rest.

"ZONDE!"

The saber in Fyrefly's hands heated up as the casing began to glow red, yet he held on. The photon began to crackle, expanding the photon capacity as numerous sparks flew off the green photon. The energy flow intensified as the light radius grew.

Pogue could not help but watch the horrifying sight as the saber in Fyrefly's hands became hungry with power. His eyes involuntarily widened...

The horrible green energy reached its peak as the saber could handle no more. It suddenly discharged, hurtling a massive bolt of green electricity into the air...right into...

Pogue realized the attack, but was too late. The electric bolts struck the airborne saber, immediately intensifying it once again and flinging its immense power straight into the surface of Ragol, with Pogue in between the two.

The light then died down, returning to the emptiness of the night.

===========================

Fyrefly had fallen from the exhaustion. His energy was drained. The Zonde, combined with that last attack, had taken more out of him than any other Zonde had before. Luckily he stumbled upon the conductivity of the unique photons used to created those custom sabers, while incorrectly purifying an unstable photon pair.

Fyrefly then heard breathing, strained from either injury or exhaustion. No doubt it was Pogue...the Force hadn't expected a one-hit kill...only to do the most he could.

"You...YOU!" Pogue's voice... "Damn you, Fyrefly!"

Fyrefly strained to rise out of the pool of blood that had slowly been collecting underneath his body. He tried, but couldn't get up all the way. He fell back down to the ground, pain shooting through him. Again he tried to right himself, but he felt the swift kick of an iron boot against his side that sent him rolling.

Pogue's voice continued, "I don't know how you did it, but you have some guts."  
At least that's what Fyrefly could make out...

"I'm going to finish this right here and now," the Hunter said.

"Move and you die!"

Pogue turned to the new voice. Even in the dark he knew who it was.

"So, you've decided to join us, Serasta! What can I do for you?"

"You can snack on a photon bullet, specially prepared."

"Tsk tsk, I'm on a diet."

Fyrefly's voice creaked, almost as if it were a whisper

"Se-Serasta...?"

"Yes, I'm here, Fyrefly. Pogue, step away."

"I would," Pogue replied, "but you're bluffing."

As Serasta came nearer, she became more visible. Indeed, she had no drawn weapon.

"Hmm, a thief as well," she said, "taking all my weapons like that while I was unconscious. I trust you left me my private spaces?"

"I steal more than weapons. I am a taker of lives, and I honestly could care less about your private spaces."

"And we all know how far your honesty takes you."

Serasta opened a compartment in her suit, a very small compartment, and took out what seemed like a small metal capsule. On it she seemed to press a tiny latch or button. She then pulled at its ends, extending it into a...a weapon casing?

"Intriguing," Pogue said.

"With luck, you'll find it more than that."

Serasta rushed toward Pogue, but he was expecting the frontal assault, and set up a defensive position. Serasta, however had not activated the weapon, and instead struck with the casing. Pogue successfully blocked the strike, but worked to stop the end of the casing to point towards his face, otherwise he would fall for the wise tactic of a newly activated weapon right in the face.

He twisted the casing away so that it was not pointing in his direction, and Serasta pushed back. Suddenly, Serasta stopped pushing back as the weapon casing turned directly towards her, with the bottom of the handle facing Pogue.

Serasta then activated the weapon.

As if in concert, the ends changed. The once open end closed back up, and the end that seemed like the bottom opened, and as the weapon activated it stabbed through Pogue's right shoulder, severing his right arm from his body. She had used the momentum of the weapon to her advantage.

Pogue's scream could be heard as he flailed about. Grasping where his arm used to be, he was able to calm himself, but not before Serasta swung the sword like weapon against the side of his armor.

It was an unsuccessful strike, as the sword connected just failed to do more than scratch the armor plating. Immediately Serasta jumped back, to create some distance between her and Pogue while she figures out this odd occurrence.

The weapon...the Fallen Eclipse, was beginning to fade and flicker, its energy dying out. She may yet lose to Pogue...

"Serasta."

It was Fyrefly. He was standing, but barely.

"Serasta...it is not for physical attacks...we...you...must use it."

"But...it is impossible...I thought..."

"No. There is a way. We must act now before Pogue is ready."

Fyrefly walked closer to Serasta's position. He prepared a technique, an attack technique, aimed for her.

"Wait, what are you doing...?"

"GIBARTA!"

Shards of ice emerged from Fyrefly's palm as they struck Serasta with freezing cold. Slowly a block of ice began to grow around Serasta's body, encasing her in a frozen tomb.

She could not speak, all her actions were halted.  
Wh-what are you doing, she thought to herself.

Fyrefly made his way to her frozen body, and walked around to where the Fallen Eclipse was sticking out of the large ice crystal. He then looked up at her unmoving eyes, and spoke to her.

"Remember when I said I wouldn't elaborate about my lifeforce being the key to its powers? Well, it needs me to activate truly. It needs my lifeforce, and I'm quickly running dry. So I shall give my last to this cause, for Singe's sake. It will kill me, but then again I'm already dead. That is why I froze you... because I knew you wouldn't kill me yourself...no matter what."

He smiled weakly, "No hard feelings, right?"

Serasta screamed in her mind. DON'T DO THIS! STOP!

But she had little say in the matter. Fyrefly thrust his body onto the sword, stabbing through his torso. His blood spread over the photon generously, as he profusely bled to death.

Although he may not have been able to see anything, he looked up at her once more, eyes glazing. His lips moved...

...

"I trust it will hit...because...you..."

...

Fyrefly's body slumped over the photon of the sword...the sword that now began to glow with a furious purple energy, crackling with power. This...was like his previous attack...but...his...

The ice broke, freeing Serasta as a rush of cold air came over her.

"FYREFLY! FYREFLY! WHY? Why...did you do that...?"

It seemed cruel, this planet...and Pogue...

She looked down at Fyrefly's cold body, the sword still protruding through, crackling with his lifeforce.

"No hard feelings, right...?" she softly recited.

Right now it was nothing **but** hard feelings...

She pulled the Fallen Eclipse out of him, the blood slowly evaporating from the massive energy output crackling outwards from its sides. She had a limited amount of time to act, and she was not about to let Fyrefly's life be wasted. She must do what he wanted her to, as his last request.

As Pogue stood, he heard a scream, and then silence. All that he saw became emptiness. The emptiness of the darkness of the void.


	10. Chapter 10: Fresh Meat

**Chapter 10- Fresh Meat**

===========================

"That is how it all came to be."

Serasta had completed her account of the fate of Team 1. The administrator sat back in his chair, an expression of thought on his face.

"Serasta," he said, "The people of Pioneer 2 are quite anxious about this whole Ragol situation. I am sure you understand that we cannot worry them further. Therefore, I ask of you not to let what you told me just now to leave this room. You...do understand, right?"

"Of course."

"You've been through a lot. Take some time off."

"Thank you, sir."

"Dismissed."

Serasta bowed, then turned around and heading back out from where she came in. The door slid closed behind her.

The administrator rocked back and forth in his seat a moment, concerned. He then leaned forward and pressed a button attached to a device sitting on the desk.

"Dia?" he asked, speaking out loud.

"Yes, sir?" the device replied, but not without a hint of static.

"Ready the newcomers. They're heading for Ragol."

"Yes, sir."

===========================

Within the hour a Team had assembled neatly in one of the training facilities situated within the administrative buildings. Three of the members stood in a line facing the fourth, who seemed to be the leader. The three members waited patiently and quietly to begin.

The leader held a clipboard with some various sheets of paper on it. Glancing through them, she finished by looking up at the other three people. She adjusted her gown so that it was more centered, then cleared her throat.

"Good to see you all healthy," she said, nonchalantly, walking up and down the line, examining the others.

"I am Elsine," she continued, "and you are Rookies. I wish you could have completed your training, but unfortunately we were called on short notice. Hopefully you've all paid attention this whole time, cause we are going to need everything you can give to the success of our mission. I will call roll. You can all get to know each other once I'm done."

The three rookies remained still, waiting for their name to be read off the roster.

"Fenron! HUmar!"

A hunter with a light blue set of armor and blonde hair stepped forward and acknowledged.

"Jill! RA...now that's unusual... RAnewearl!"

Likewise, a newman stepped forward and bowed. She wore a hat that resembled a beret, yet also wore something resembling a short, pointed cape out the back of her clothes.

"Sigolfitz! FOmar!"

A force in flowing robes complied, stepping forward with head down. He then quickly retreated to his original position, head watching the floor.

"Well, now," said Elsine, putting the clipboard away, 'For those that care too much, my classification is set as a FOmarl. It may sound unfavorable for you all to be part of a Team consisting of people you never met before, but you are all the most capable of the rookies in your class. I trust you will do well."

Elsine walked to her three teammates, patting them on the back.

"Just a suggestion, but you might want to get to know someone if they are going to help prevent you from becoming a corpse."

===========================

The new group, donned the "Rookie Team" by certain someones in the administration, readied itself for the mission ahead. In no time at all they were through the teleporter and on the other side, down on the surface of Ragol.

Fenron looked around the area they appeared in. It appeared to be a Forest of sorts. Not surprising, considering most of the surface of the planet has not been colonized yet. However, Elsine spoke up, suggesting something amiss.

"How unusual," she said, almost to herself.

"What is it?" Jill asked, loading up her rifle, "Trouble?"

"It's just curious," Elsine said, speaking so she could be heard more by the other members of the Team, "This is near the central dome. There was a vast majority of the citizens of Pioneer 1 residing in this area. There is no evidence of a residential area within the perimeter."

The other Force caught something in those words as she said them. Daring to inquire, he asked cautiously, "What do you mean, 'There was'?"

Fenron and Jill took in this question, turning it over in their own heads. Soon they also realized the unusual phrasing of Elsine's statement.

Elsine thought for a moment, yet made sure to think aloud for the benefit of the other members of the team.

"Hmm," she muttered, "there was an explosion...yet no physical scarring...something..."

Suddenly her face filled with some sort of emotion, mixed with realization of an arising suspicion.

"Quick! Back to the teleporter!"

The other members of the Team, although initially confused, sought to scramble back to the teleporter as they had been ordered to. Jill was ahead, but by the time she reached the teleporter back to Pioneer 2, the blue energy waves had faded away, leaving only the shell of the only way back to Pioneer 2...back to the administration.

There was nothing but silence for a moment, as each person created their own account concerning the reasons why the teleporter was deactivated. Almost all their assumptions were wrong...almost all...

The leader, Elsine shook her head at the forest floor in disbelief. Nothing moved for a few minutes or so. That is, until the FOmar, Sigolfitz broke the deafening silence.

"What should be do now, ma'am?"

She looked up from her contemplation. Here, regardless of the situation, one of the Team members, a rookie, seemed willing to do what it took. He was still willing to accept orders, regardless of the circumstances. She smiled.

"Jill...Sigolfitz...Fenron..." she said, turning to face each one as she addressed them, "We still have a mission, regardless of who did this. We must do what we have set out to do...and even then," she continued with a wink, "We may just decide to do things on our own, and figure everything out for ourselves. What do you think of that?"

Sigolfitz spoke again. "However you order, ma'am."

Elsine chuckled, trying her best to ease the tension, "'Ma'am'? I'm not **that** old...call me Elsine. That goes for you two as well."

All three under her command nodded in response.

Elsine nodded back. "Alright then. Just be careful. Even though the term 'fresh meat' is oftentimes used for Rookies, if you fail, it'll take on a whole new meaning for you."

Fenron smiled to himself. "Same for whatever gets in our way."

And deeper into the Forest they travelled, unaware of the previous missions attempted by the first four Teams.


	11. Chapter 11: Beast Heart

**Chapter 11- Beast Heart**

===========================

The forest was unmoving, frozen in time. There were no sounds to indicate animal activity, or any activity for that matter. The only disturbance arose from the shuffling of feet in the still leaves that had fallen dead to the ground.

These belonged to the Rookie Team, consisting of Elsine the FOmarl, Fenron the HUmar, Jill the RAnewearl, and Sigolfitz the FOmar.

As they walked down the beaten path, they looked about, wondering about the eerie stillness. It fell right into the cliche saying about being "too quiet", for it was suspicious that such silence would befit the forest life, for usually even slight noises can be heard. There was nothing.

Eventually the path brought them where it had brought all the previous teams. The split in the path was set before them. One path headed towards the left and back, revealing a recessive trail. To the right and slightly ahead of them a security door flickered and stuttered as it strained to fully close. Nearly closed, the door would malfunction, stutter, shake, spark, sputter, then slowly open about halfway on its track. It then proceeded to repeat the cycle of opening and closing, letting in so much then letting in even less, all the while never fulfilling its duty to seal off sectors of the forest.

The Team, having walked casually and without form, decided to fall into formation and investigate the malfunctioning piece of hardware. They formed a moving triangle, with the hunter, Fenron, in the middle. It was not for protection on his sake, but for the fact that in such a position he could help take out attackers from any side with greater ease.

Elsine, although a Force, took point. She had the battle experience that earned her right as a leader, albeit that of the Rookie Team.

Sigolfitz and Jill took the back points of the triangle. Both were capable of covering the rear. Jill, being a ranger, could take out potential enemies that may be sneaking up behind them for an ambush, and, being a rookie, even if she missed, the resulting warning to the other members of the Team would be invaluable. Sigolfitz carried the firepower in case someone came in mid range, yet was still limited in some of the higher techniques. It would suffice.

They held the formation well for Rookies. They were in fact the highest marked Rookies of their respective classes. A hunter, a ranger, and a force. They were a little rough around the edges, to be sure, but they have to start getting actual combat experience sometime or another. Now was just a good a time as any.

The security door continued its cyclic ritual as the Team narrowed its formation to walk through. Yet once they were through the other side, they fell back into place.

Here lay the clearing, with the light peeking through from the eternal blue. Not a cloud was smeared about, no paint on the canvas. Pure, clear, blue, as the jay or the ocean itself.

Below this endless wave of calm thrived the stench of death.

"These corpses look to have been here for days."

The triangle approached the piles of bodies, remaining cautious, ready for what may happen if whoever or whatever caused this may still be lurking about.

The piles themselves consisted of various once living beings. Humans, newmans, animals, and other unidentifiable heaps of mangled flesh. It was not limited in its scope. Women and children were also included in whatever disaster had occurred here.

"What do you make of it?" questioned Fenron. He wasn't much older than the other Rookies, most likely in his twenties, maybe less.

"It seems as if...the animals revolted against Pioneer 1," was the reply, courtesy of Elsine.

"Revolted?" Sigolfitz this time, "The reports I heard said they were peaceful."

"Something must have happened to trigger this reaction," Elsine thought aloud, "Someone, or a group of people, most likely did something to them."

"Did something?"

"Yes, as in treated them wrong or burned a section of the forest that 'pissed them off', so to speak. However, that would require rational thought...but it is a possibility, nonetheless."

Sigolfitz pondered the possibilities, but Elsine urged them to push on, pointing out if you want to live long, you do not want to be milling around a place where a lot of people had died before...it just wasn't a wise thing to do.

Minutes had passed as they pressed on. The piles of corpses continued along the path away from the clearing as well, yet these piles were smaller in size and fewer in number.

A few security doors later and Elsine halted them, and for good reason. She explained that the door ahead appeared to be jammed, and that the control panel used to activate the unlocking mechanism had been shattered. She speculated that the reason may be due to several things, the top two being that it, like the other doors, had suffered damage from the obvious presence of battles not too long ago, and the other cause being that someone or something destroyed it to impede progress of anyone who might be passing through the area, namely Teams from Pioneer 2.

"Luckily," Elsine said, "we have with us today a very experienced security technician. Jill, if you would have the honors..."

Jill nodded, "Immediately, Miss Elsine."

The ranger softly set her rifle to the ground, then opened her pack and searched its contents. In little time at all she fished out a small black case that was about the size of a toolbox. She walked over to the door, set the toolbox on the ground, and opened it, letting the lid fall gently back.

"This won't take but a moment," she said as she pulling out various soldering tools and an ESD, Electromagnetic Sensory Display.

Within the time span of a few minutes the door budged ever slightly, creating a crack between the two sides of the metal slabs. Elsine nodded to Jill.

"That will work just fine, Jill. Thank you."

Jill nodded back, replaced the tools into the toolbox, and placed the closed toolbox back into her pack. She then retrieved her rifle.

Elsine confirmed that everyone was prepared, then slid the Defaulted door apart with little resistance from the door itself.

On the other side were animals of the forest, beasts of various shapes and sizes. The animals turned to the disturbers and advanced, the cold look of emptiness and hunger contorting their faces. They shuffled forward, with no noise, no spark of the life of nature or the thriving of the forest. Only contorted faces of hunger.

Elsine, acknowledging the threat, took immediate command.

"These are not normal animals. They are our enemies. Treat them as such."

The members of the Rookie Team activated their photon weapons. For Fenron, a trusty saber. Jill wielded her rifle, checking to make sure it had been loaded properly, and Sigolfitz had his cane. Elsine herself carried a vast armament, a FOmarl with her own personal arsenal.

"The Central Dome is but less than ten minutes away from here," Elsine continued, "We won't know what will be waiting for us until we get there. Know now that despite the numbers here, the enemies will only become greater and greater in numbers as we get deeper down and closer to Pioneer 1's crew."

The animals edged nearer, shuffling their feet. Some had blood in their abnormally large claws as well as their glowing eyes, signifying the endless thirst born into them from the pits of Hell.

What had changed them this way?

Elsine raised a weapon resembling a purple photon saber into the air.

"On my command..."

The rookies held their weapons at the ready. Jill cocked the rifle and aimed right for one of the beasts's head.

"Attack!"

A photon slug whizzed by, catching the creature square between the eyes, lodging in its skull. Jill checked her scope, stepping to the side in order to catch a second one lumbering towards her. It fell straight forward, gurgling blood from its open jaws.

Fenron charged into the fray, striking at whatever came his way. The animals attempted to slash him with their massive spikes for claws, yet he easily dodged them. They moved too slow to connect. As the creatures began to surround Fenron, Sigolfitz let out a number of fireballs, low enough level to allow him to quickly cast several, yet it proved enough to take out one or two.

Elsine followed up, casting Zonde on the enemies that were further away, then charging the ones who wandered closer with her buster. One became caught on the blade, and she tried to shake it off. Noticing another one closing in, she kicked the dying one as hard as she could, knocking it into the second one. A lightning bolt crashed through enemy's body, halting its struggle to get back to its feet.

The more beasts the Team defeated, the more they could see coming in from deeper within the forest. Elsine let them fight their fight, all the while urging them onward. The Central Dome might be able to provide some sort of refuge, but she doubted it. After all, all forms of communications with Pioneer 1 had seized after the "incident". Fortunately for herself, she was one of the few who knew the reason Pioneer 2 was still hovering outside Ragol's atmosphere. She thought it best to head there, because it was there that they could start finding answers.

Deep down she really knew that once they got to the Central Dome, there would only be more questions, the answers to which were who knows where.


	12. Chapter 12: The Gaping Maw

**Chapter 12- The Gaping Maw**

===========================

"Pick up the pace."

"Miss Elsine, the opposition is beginning to thicken. Not only that, they seem to be getting the hang of it."

"I noticed as well. They are trying to surround us. Clever little bloodthirsty devils."

It became increasingly difficult for the Rookie Team to proceed towards the Central Dome, as the once dead forest had, in a sense, reawakened with a vengeance.

This explains the collections of corpses we saw a while back, Elsine thought to herself. Not only Pioneer 1, but even previous Hunter Teams of Pioneer 2 had fallen victim. Who, then, had sealed off the door that had been malfunctioning? Was it to stop the transformed creatures from advancing, or was it to stop the Hunter Teams themselves? There was no evidence of anymore forest creatures living prior to the door, so it seemed likely that either there were survivors from Pioneer 1 or 2, or that something other than the creatures was also acting to hamper the progress of the Pioneer Project. The clues thus far point to either side.

For a moment, the creatures had slowed down to a minimal amount. The team was nearly at the base of the Dome, hidden beneath its silent shadow. A few of the forest life, however, continued to follow them on.

Elsine gave her commands.

"Jill, Sigolfitz. Clear our tracks. We will be waiting for you two within the Dome's outer perimeter. It seems the portal is still functioning. It's right over there," she pointed of to a space several yards ahead of them, behind some brush, "Fenron, come with me."

As Elsine continued forward Fenron followed suit, bypassing the creatures trying to claw him as he passed. A rifle report later, and one of the deranged animals fell to a bloody heap. Jill and Sigolfitz stood their ground as Elsine and Fenron ran on towards the teleporter. They had the task of clearing up the remaining number of targets within the area, so that they would not follow them into the Dome.

Jill lowered her smoking rifle, replacing the photon battery with a newly charged one that had been sitting in her pack.

"How many of those do you have left?" Sigolfitz asked, preparing a collection of energy in his hands.

"Enough for the job," was the reply, followed closely by a sharp bolt piercing the blood cries of nature's creatures. She chuckled.

"We may be here a while," Sigolfitz pointed out, "I don't think that teleporter to Pioneer 2 shutting down was a fluke or temporary system crash."

Sparks and flashes arced from heart to heart, extinguishing the pain of the dead. The beasts cried, but felt no more as they became one again with Ragol.

"So it is as I feared."

Fenron was silent at this, instead focusing on avoiding the numerous attempts on his life by these cold creatures. They seemed driven on hunger, yet their eyes betrayed them, for the look of bloodlust filled them. No, Fenron thought, they are not driven by hunger, but rather driven by the need to kill for death's sake.

The two on the dome's outer walls, Elsine and Fenron, were holding their own as well. Threats were nullified one after the other, and the number of creatures seemed to finally dwindle down to a minimum. Then it fell.

A large, ape type animal had jumped from higher up on the dome to come crashing down. It was a perfect landing, for one who shook the very ground as it walked closer to the force and hunter. They were alone, just the three of them.

"I've heard of these," Elsine said as the beast lumbered closer, "According to the data collected, these had the most unusual change."

"What is it?"

"Remember 'Happy Treasure Time'?"

"You mean...it's...a hildebear?"

Elsine nodded, "The type of cute and cuddly creature all over the commercials from Pioneer 2 in their short advertisement of Ragol. I assume you've seen it."

"Who hasn't?...but now it's a monster."

Soon enough the hildebear was upon them, towering other them. They never looked this large in the commercials...

A massive fist was flung down, aiming right for the trespassers.

===========================

"We're done here."

Jill fired one last round, impaling a fleeing yellow bird.

"Yes."

The two teammates headed for the teleporter leading to the dome, leaving behind the rotting flesh of the forest's children. Revenge for Pioneer.

Jill and Sigolfitz treaded through the battlefield that had taken place mere minutes before. As they passed, the force tried not to notice the pool of blood collecting underneath one of the still breathing, yet dying animals. The eyes were different from earlier today. They had no more blood in them. He looked down at his feet, at the dome.

"To think," he said, "homes may have been under this dome."

Jill said nothing.

The open portion of the dome perimeter ended with a security door, one of the only functional ones they have seen since coming down to the surface. On the other side of the door was a narrow path, leading up and around a corner to the front door of the dome's interior. And there...

Kissing the dome floor was the largest animal he had ever seen. He never imagined a creature of such size to have so much blood...

Elsine, who had been sitting against the dome, stood to greet them.

"I trust there was no trouble," was her greeting.

"Not at all, Miss Elsine," Jill replied, "Yourself? Fenron?"

"All is well here," came Fenron's voice, as he appeared from around the corner.

Elsine smiled. They had done well to come so far under such circumstances. She then turned to Jill.

"Jill, our direct access to the interior of the dome is malfunctioning. I trust you can take a look and give your thoughts."

Within minutes the ranger had completed her routine check of the problem. She turned back to the other members of the Team and shook her head.

"No can do. It's state of the art stuff, heavily encrypted. That would not be too bad alone, but the mechanism defaulted to locked upon disable. The electric surge you see here has been around long enough to fuse the connectors, not to mention the door parts. The outer damage may also be a factor into the fusion of the plates. It's like trying to open a solid chunk of metal.'

"I understand. Then that means we will have to take another route."

Elsine walked away from the rest of the dome perimeter, to a small outset wall. She examined the area, and finally stopped on a place that seemed suitable to her.

"This small section has suffered extensive damage, probably an offshoot of the main power that did whatever it did to the surface and Pioneer 1. There's some cracks right where I'm standing."

She collected a ball of fire in her hands, motioning the others to stay back and out of the splashing damage that may result. The ball of fire grew large, from a foie of Sigolfitz's power to one almost twice as fierce. Needless to say, Sigolfitz was interested at what Elsine would do next. It didn't take long. The female force flung the foie ball straight into the spot where she had been standing, leaving herself unharmed. The small explosion disintegrated the section of floor, causing her and the debris to fall down into the confines of the dome.

"Come on," Jill motioned, running towards the newly formed hole and jumping down into it. Fenron and Sigolfitz followed suit, with little question to Elsine's methods. The only thoughts they had were whether the inside of the dome was just as corrupted as the outside.

===========================

Sigolfitz landed with a soft thud, almost losing his balance. He collected himself, taking notice of his surroundings. It was not what he expected. Instead of machinery and computers sitting around with desks and offices, he found himself in what resembled a cavern. It was a narrow passageway, with rock walls that showed orange under the limited amount of light pouring in from the entrance Elsine had made.

The path took a slight incline for a few minutes. It took little time to clear the passageway. It was fortunate that none of the creatures seemed to be present in these caverns, as the single line formation and narrow moving space would prove a hindrance in battle.

They entered a large open area, where the top of the cavern extended high up overhead. Sigolfitz looked around the area, noticing that it was oddly circular for a geological formation. He then noticed what seemed to be sparks jumping off a door in the distance.

"It was worse than anything I would have expected," said Elsine.

Fenron spoke. "How can this be? There is no evidence of anything in here. It's just a cave."

"What could have caused this, I wonder," Elsine said almost to herself.

She turned and addressed the members of the Team.

"Start searching around the area for evidence from Pioneer 1. Be cautious. The thing that caused such a change in such little time may still be lurking about."

"It's not just lurking," Jill noted, looking upwards towards the center of the ceiling, "It's here."


	13. Chapter 13: My Dear Inferno

**Chapter 13- My Dear Inferno **

* * *

"Look alive, everyone! Incoming from above! Regroup!"

Elsine was shouting orders to Fenron and Sigolfitz. The hunter and force, who had just began their search for signs of Pioneer 1 within the cave once known as the Central Dome, hustled to the two females. Jill kept her focus remaining on the mass that had situated itself by attaching to the ceiling of the altered dome. She wondered if the fact that it had chosen the highest, and hardest to spot, area of the ceiling was merely a coincidence.

They were not halfway back before the mass detached itself, entering a free fall down the height of the dome. It did not seem very large at all when it let go.

Jill yelled out to the two male humans, "Wait! Stay to the side! It's too large!"

Elsine raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean," she asked, glancing up at the mass she saw detach mere seconds ago. "Oh...shit. MOVE!"

Fenron and Sigolfitz wasted little time making a dash for the side of the altered dome's wall at it's base. Due to the curvature of the ceiling, it was impossible for anything falling from the center to reach them there. Hopefully...

Elsine spoke to Jill, who was standing beside her. "Keen eye, Jill, to be able to notice it was hiding its size by rolling into itself. All by how it is falling through the air."

"I am sure you would have noticed earlier, miss. You were just distracted, is all."

When Elsine heard that, she was a bit startled. How can Jill know all this, she thought. It seemed the ranger was more than just observant. Halfway down the height of the dome, the tumbling mass grew and expanded, revealing wings which spanned a great distance. A reptilian head emerged from the falling ball, as the tumbling and rotations began to slow. The creature flapped it's massive wings, slowing it's descent.

"This is..."

Fenron spoke. "These were only told of in legends and old tales. Magical beasts that ruled entire worlds, commanding unsurpassed intellect.'

The ancient creature continued to slow to a soft landing, yet even then it caused the ground to shake inside the dome's changed floors.

"A dragon...unusual..."

The dragon pulled its neck back, howling in anger and fire, scorching the very air with its misplaced violence.

Fenron told Sigolfitz that according to the stories, dragons were said to be wise and to only create a conflict only when one was truly called for. Of course, the decision was always left up to the ancient life itself. He continued, suggesting that the same thing that transformed the forest life may also have corrupted the heart of the dragon. If that was the case, the influence behind such power could be considered a serious threat. The hunter left it at that, for then numerous rifle rounds could be heard echoing off the rock walls of the hollow haven. He noticed someone running towards the dragon in what seemed to be a charge.

"They could be in trouble. Come on, Sigolfitz! Let's go!"

Sigolfitz nodded an acknowledgement, but Fenron was already in a sprint.

* * *

Elsine charged the dragon, putting away her technique boosting wand in favor of a decent ranged weapon, namely a trusty autogun that she kept at her side. Yanking it from its holster, she activated it and continued her charge with a buster in one hand and an autogun in the other. As she ran, she fired continuously onto the enormous dragon, who had diverted its attention towards her advancing form. The beast moved slowly, yet covered a large amount of ground with each step.

The FOmarl found it increasingly difficult to keep her footing on the unstable ground as she charged, due to the vibrations being sent through the barren rock floor that was once the base of the Central Dome. The green glow of photon slugs being hurtled into the air seemed to sound off right next to her ear, a result no doubt caused by the echo of the loud sounds off the cavern walls. Once the two, beast and human, met in the middle of their path, Elsine tossed aside her autogun, gripped the buster tight in her hands, and pushed forward.

It would be near impossible to find a perfect situation, since the steps of the dragon went a great distance, there were few chances for her to strike true when the foot was actually on the ground. Although comparatively small, the charging FOmarl would not look up to it, but instead focused ahead on her target.

The chance she hoped for presented itself. Elsine broke into an even faster run, holding out her buster as if it were a lance. Her charge ended as she ran the photon right through its ankle. It went deep into its flesh, with little resistance at all, yet the abrupt change in velocity sent shockwaves through the FOmarl's body. Her opponent, screaming in pain, lost its ground and began to fall, with a slightly shaken Elsine still getting her bearings.

* * *

Jill stopped firing, as the dragon looked as if it was losing its balance. She then spotted where Elsine was positioned, and found that she was in danger of being crushed. Off past the left side of the dragon, figures that she guessed to be Sigolfitz and Fenron were getting closer to the beast.

"Damn, there is not enough time."

She tossed her rifle to the side, as it was a hindrance to her running speed. She dashed ahead, hoping she would get to her Leader in time to not get her out, but to save her from what would be next. The dead metal casing of the rifle hit the rocky floor, devoid  
of its energy.

* * *

...

"Wh..what happened?"

"Miss Elsine. So you are awake."

The FOmarl blinked a few times, but only darkness met her eyes.

"Who...? Jill?"

She felt nothing, save for the discomfort of rock pressing against her back.

"Please try to rest, Miss Elsine."

"What is that shaking?"

She wished to see what was happening. Blurred light peeked through.

"They asked me to watch over you, Miss Elsine. To get you out of its focus."

"Who...did?"

"..."

"Jill, tell me who it was."

"Fenron and Sigolfitz."

Elsine sat up in surprise, or tried to. Her entire body refused to respond to her commands. She felt numb all over as Jill helped her lay down again, resting her back against the rough rocks of the wasted Dome.

"It is fine, Miss Elsine. They can handle this themselves."

The ranger looked from her sitting position to where the ancient dragon had been taking an excessive amount of damage from her two teammates, who were dancing around attacking where they could.

_Especially the force_, Jill thought to herself, _that FOmar. He is almost like a raging inferno. Luckily for Elsine and Fenron, they haven't figured it out yet._

_He will outlive us all._

* * *

The dome filled with sounds, near and far. There were rocks and dust shuffled about by the skidding metal of boots, and the cries of the fighters. Locked into conflict, for a claim at the stake which was victory, was one of myth's ancient rulers set against the new age. Human words echoed off the emptiness of their arena, crying out to each other their actions and warnings. A hunter and force fought side by side, setting out to stop their mutual enemy from becoming a permanent threat. The hunter called his move, dashing to his right and coming around the beast's left. The dragon they fought turned to catch the human, but a well placed ice shard made contact right below the eye. It merely dissipated into the still air, yet it succeeded in recapturing its attention to its front. There stood the force, smilingly politely at the dragon beast. He was dressed in a dark blue of sorts, long robes that he personally cared little for, but never argued the point. The dragon let out a low growl.

"Don't be upset. Be honored," the one in blue said as the smile grew larger.

The dragon craned its neck back, as a low building of pressure could be heard emerging from its throat. The force continued to smile as the head came down mere inches from the ground, a massive stream of fire torching the area in front of it and right into the force. The intense heat and length of time it burned began to scorch the dusty rocks that composed the cavern. Smoke swirled out from the ancient beast's nostrils, small wisps that were carried up and out by the still, dry, air. The surrounding air began to die as it was quickly consumed by hunger. Where the force stood now towered a blazing inferno, destroying all it could and saving none for the planet it fed off of.

Then it stopped. There was silence, save for a faint dripping sound. Then words.

"Be honored."

Fenron kicked the metal handle protruding from the dragon's neck, the handle of the saber he managed to spear it with when it was occupied and vulnerable. It dug deeper, enlarging the wound as the photon composition burned even the dragon's innards. A scream, rasping and gasping, escaped its pain. The hunter, near the front of the dragon, fled forward in order to return to a safe haven among serenity. The aged ruler, a winged devil, fell under its final breath, swayed by the temptation of the cold.

A slab of ice, melting under time's passage, remained a tower among rubble. Blue robes emerged from behind it, and an unscathed and rather unburnt force dusted himself off. He met the hunter midway, as they stood in the ashes of nature.

"They are waiting for us."

"You would have thought we'd see each other again so soon?"

Sigolfitz chuckled, "Sure took you long enough."

"Hey", Fenron replied, grinning at how dusty Sigolfitz had become, "I had to wait for the perfect opportunity."

"OK, OK. I'll remember that next time you get tossed into an oven. Deal?"

"Fine with me."

* * *

Jill remained seated beside Elsine, who was laying face up on the cavern floor.

"They defeated it. It seems they are fine."

"Good. I expected nothing less," gasped Elsine, who seemed to be getting short of breath. Jill blinked as she stood, turning to her returning teammates.

"How is she?" asked Fenron, before Sigolfitz could get the chance.

"Doing well, considering her injuries."

"Internal organs?"

"They seemed to have withstood the impact intact. The majority of the damage is in her right leg. I would venture with confidence that it is broken."

"We cannot very well go back to Pioneer..."

"No," said Elsine as she sat up, twisting her body towards the Team, "We must continue on. There must be survivors somewhere."

Jill shook her head, "There is no where else to go, Miss Elsine. There is no one here."

Sigolfitz stepped forward, "Then we must find another way to them. I may be able to perform slight healing to her body, but I do not think I can manage something to the point of mending bones."

"I trust Elsine has her own means of healing, Sigolfitz," said Fenron.

This time it was Elsine who shook her head.

"I am afraid that is not possible, Fenron. I...seem to have lost a great deal of my energy in our conflicts in the forest, as well as stabilizing the damage I had received when the dragon fell on me."

They said nothing, but were in thought about the situation. Jill looked about the destroyed insides of the dome, then happened to glance at where the dragon's body laid. A smaller dragon was nudging the body of the larger dragon, then sat beside its corpse. Jill stared for a moment, then looked back to the rest of the Team, disregarding the young one's pain. It seemed they did not happen to notice the ranger's actions. She then looked at Sigolfitz, who was currently staring at the ground in contemplation. Jill took a moment, then decided to test her theory.

"Sigolfitz," she said, quietly as to not disturb the peace.

He looked up at her, the dust in his hair and on his face making him look like he just took a long dirt nap.

"Try it," she said.

"Excuse me?"

"Resta. Try it. Your never know, it might work."

Now the other two members of the Team were listening in, watching Jill, then Sigolfitz. Sigolfitz looked at Elsine, her body sitting there, unable to move. The FOmar pondered the circumstances. Resta was not intended for such purposes as these. Still, it would take a trivial amount of energy, so if it did not work then it did not work, and there would be no further complications than what they had now.

"Well, let's see if this will help at all. Like I said, it won't mend bones."

He leaned closer, his palm building a slight glow as he placed it on Elsine's shattered limb. Jill looked on, anticipating a successful theory in the making. Fenron watched silently.

"Resta..."


	14. Chapter 14: The Other Hunter

**Chapter 14- The Other Hunter**

* * *

The heat had passed. The air grew colder as the walls became damper. A blue hue shone off the smooth earthen walls, creating a feeling of a crystal atmosphere. A group of individuals passed through, leaving a trail of purple blood in their wake, as the blood drained and mingled with the pools of water scattered throughout the area. For one who had not been through the searing fires previous to here, an interesting illusion would be fabricated in their mind. It was almost a lie, in a sense, that this place had a sense of tranquility. It was as peaceful as the forest, perhaps in more ways than one.

The group consisted of four, and they were all capable of supporting themselves. However, there was still a feeling of anxiety. The force in question had performed a task nothing short of extraordinary, and to have matters all the more confusing for the group, it seemed as if this force had maintained all his energy. He didn't seem tired out or strained in what he had done mere hours before. The task, one of healing, was beyond anyone's expectations, having repaired a shattered limb that was believed to be beyond all hope.

Jill, having her theory proven to herself, changed little. She treated the force who had performed the healing no different than she had before. The other two members of the Team, the HUmar Fenron and the FOmarl Elsine, seemed uneasy at times when there were no battles with the twisted fate of nature and the hell it spawned from outside interference. At the moment, there were none of the blade armed sharks or the poison spitting flowers that they had experienced within the burning upper regions of the caverns.

To Sigolfitz, he saw it as most unusual occurence. The further down they went into the planet, the colder it had become. That alone may not be much of a peculiarity, yet he could not shake the thought of the very different caves they had left as they descended. That area had been hot and humid, almost to the point where it would be called unbearable to some.

_Although the Central Dome may have been reduced to nothing_, he thought, _perhaps somewhere deep underground they built their cities, digging through the cavern system of the planet and then controlling the climate with machines. But why would they try building underground instead of on the planet's surface? Did they know the forest creatures would react that way? Did they know, and yet still sacrificed citizens of Pioneer 1 for the sole purpose of saving their own hides?_

No one had bothered to notice that Sigolfitz had been walking at the front of the formation for a good amount of time. The sense of a Team seemed to waver in some of the other members, as they grew increasingly cautious around the FOmar, staying back in the formation and watching him for anything out of the ordinary. Sigolfitz was too preoccupied to notice, and so continued walking. Jill remained calm yet in thought, thinking over the past few hours that had passed since they had touched down on the surface and were left there to fend for themselves.

"Hello."

The entire Rookie Team practically jumped at the broken silence. The greeting had come from behind them, yet none of them had heard anyone walking back there. They stopped moving, stood still, and, except for Jill, were hesitant to turn towards the new voice.

"Sorry to scare you all," the voice continued.

Jill, the least affected by the newcomer, began to speak on behalf of the rest of the Team. "How the hell did you get here without us hearing you?" she asked in a rather loud voice.

"What do you mean?" the newcomer asked in reply. He seemed to be wearing a cloak that wrapped around his body, complete with a hood that hid his face well.

"The floor is covered with a considerable depth of liquid," she continued, "Considering your attire and behavior, I would venture that your training has proved you well, whether you sneaking up on us was intentional or otherwise."

"You have a keen eye."

Jill ignored this comment. "State your purpose."

"You are hardly what I would call a Rookie, ranger."

Again, she ignored the comment. "**State your purpose**," she repeated, growing impatient.

"Ask yourself that question, and you will find my answer," said the cloaked figure in response. As he spoke, the figure walked closer to the Team, his feet splashing in the water as he walked.

"Back off, hunter," warned Jill. Seeing him approaching still, she pulled out one of her extra handguns from a hidden pocket in her uniform and began to raise it as a threat. Metal striking rock echoed throughout the water caverns and the handgun skidded away from the five Hunters. It rested in a deeper pool of water a considerable distance away. The newcomer stood, arm outstretched towards the discarded gun, and an empty-handed Jill stood in shock. The newcomer had knocked the gun away before she could even react.

The other three members of the Rookie Team were confused at what they had just witnessed. They blinked and shook their heads trying to check if what they saw really happened. This person that they have never seen before had moved so incredibly fast, that he had disarmed Jill before she even had her gun fully drawn.

Then, just Jill was there. As suddenly as the newcomer had appeared, he was gone.

Sigolfitz heard a faint sound, almost feeling a change in the air, an unusual aura surrounding him, engulfing his essence, sitting right behind him. He felt something move closer to him, stopping right beside his own head. It was then he heard the whisper.

_"Excellent patchwork, by the way."_

Sigolfitz turned towards the voice, but saw only the emptiness of the cave continue deeper into the chaotic planet.


	15. Chapter 15: Growing Doubt

**Chapter 16- Growing Doubt**

* * *

Fenron and Elsine looked to Jill, who stood before them, her back turned towards the rest of her team. The hunter began to talk, almost to himself.

"What the hell is going on here? How did he..."

The ranger would not stand to the questions. Snapping out of her shock, she began again to walk the direction they were initially heading, leaving her deactivated handgun behind in the collecting water pools. The wet rock beneath her boots created swishing noises as the water rippled throughout the area. Soon enough she was out of the room the Team was in, if it could be called a room. The natural look and feel of the blue underwater cavern on all sides was offset by the metal of the strongfast security doors that abounded in the nearby area. The door slid shut behind her as she refused to look back.

Elsine looked to the door, that metal wall that separated them.

"Jill..." she said, despite the impossibility of her words reaching their intended audience. The FOmarl looked to the ground, shaking softly. Fenron was silent as he stood beside her.

"We should continue," urged Sigolfitz, who had begun to head off towards the same path Jill took. It appealed to him, as it seemed the exact same direction that the voice of the other Hunter was leading off to. It was more of the need for a satisfied curiosity that drove him now. He too was soon beyond the door as it quietly slid to the watery rocks.

The remainder of the Team, the HUmar Fenron and the seemingly ex-leader FOmarl Elsine, although hesitant to give chase to their fears, found themselves with little other places to retreat to, and so also ventured through the door.

* * *

_I was unsure of what had transpired since we had landed on the surface of Ragol. I had anticipated that the Central Dome had a good chance of falling to the same evil that took the forest, and that some unknown path would reveal itself. Even the fact that Pioneer 2 may have set us up to fail was not as disturbing as it may have been to the average Hunter. However, in all fairness and by all means I should have been crippled from the incident with the dragon. I had charged and failed, and the dragon's footing gave out from underneath it so suddenly that I too had fallen to the ground. It was only enough that I was not killed outright. Instead I had nearly made it to safety, but suffered as my legs were caught and shattered by the impact of the dragon's fall. I couldn't remember, but it seemed as if Jill was able to get me free as Sigolfitz and Fenron took on the threat._

But then, what I could not do they had done. Sigolfitz even served himself as a distraction, taking the full brunt of the dragon's attack and emerging unscathed. Even with a shield of ice such as he had, it could not have stood against such intense heat. Slaying the dragon was a noteworthy accomplishment indeed. It was what was next that was the true clincher.

Shattered, my legs had refused to move. My energy had been drained from the pure strain of constant fighting and trying to stay conscious, so as not to slip into a sleep I would never awake from. By all means I should never have been able to walk ever again under such circumstances, much less complete any missions. It was what any sane person would call a lost cause.

Fenron, Jill, and Sigolfitz had been under similar circumstances. Not to the point of shattered limbs and critical conditions, but they too had been in constant battles ever since Jill broke into that door in the forest. Fenron was becoming visibly fatigued, and Jill seemed to be growing more irrational. Sigolfitz had the outer appearance of being fine. Sure he looked that way, but I had figured that he must have been a good faker, hiding how tired he was so as not to look worse before his peers. So I had urged him not to try to heal me. Like I said it was seen as a lost cause, and I didn't want to unnecessarily waste his strength. He told me he had to try.

"If not for you then for the Team," he said. So I let him try. It was what he wanted.

He succeeded.

_Afterwards and even now he is just the same as when we first landed. He neither_ _tired nor rested. He had done what no one else could and showed no signs of_ _fatigue. Why is he on our side? I am thankful he is. I wonder... They say_ _he is a Rookie. Does he even realize his own strength?_

* * *

Deeper he traveled, lured by the shadows reflecting off the watery ground. He was alone in the depths of the cave, and yet was unfazed by the quiet. It took rather well to his liking. Much had happened since they reached the surface, and he had little time to collect his thoughts.

_He had recalled the home of the dragon, with the looming perch from_ _which it descended upon them. He remembered how now, somewhere, it_ _lay to the open air, a departed soul. A carrier of the ancient ways, fallen_ _at the hands of those who came after. Pioneer was yet new to this planet,_ _and even then he felt no qualms behind impeding upon ground that was not_ _theirs and offering the stolen blood of others to the grave. The Team had_ _left the rotting corpse of fire behind, working their way towards the tunnels._ _He had happened to glance back at the fallen being as they walked, and had_ _noticed a young one sitting besides it, rubbing its neck against its head,_ _waiting for it to awake. He had wondered whether the young one had comprehended_ _the death of its mother, its mother who had defended their home from the_ _trespassers who killed their kin._

_He then looked back to the rest of the Team, who were getting further away. Their backs were to the dragon's home. Reluctant, he had followed._

Now he was alone. The Team had distanced itself from each other. He knew only that Jill must be somewhere off ahead of him, perhaps searching for the mysterious person who had bested her. Fenron and Elsine... he trusted they traveled behind him, yet occasionally stumbled across thoughts that perhaps they decided not to continue. Well, that's their choice, he thought. I have my own goals now.

* * *

Room after room Sigolfitz had entered, still with no sign of anything. Ever since the meeting with that other Hunter, the monsters seemed to be nowhere. Perhaps there were no more, and maybe they would start finding some of Pioneer 1's crew. This is it. It has to be the end of the horrors. And yet there was no Jill. He decided it might be best to actively search for her now.

As he walked, he noticed the surrounding area taking on a more formal and organized structure. The jagged and natural formations of rock and water that dominated the caverns had become more squared, more sleek. Patches of metal work could be spotted every so often now, while portions of the ground still maintained a slight growth of grass.

"What is going on here?" he said to himself, "These caverns are very strange. I don't recall ever seeing anything like them before. It's almost as if various experiments were going on down here. The atmosphere itself seems altered."

He then happened upon a room that seemed almost like a laboratory. The ground was all dirt, flattened away to remove any of the rocks or plants seen in the other rooms. Not even a metal plating was set down around here. The most intriguing aspect of the room was the various conductors and tubes manufactured into the walls. Massive electric bolts sparked across the ceiling, travelling through clear tubes all the way to the ground.

"You caught me."

Sigolfitz shot around, startled at the intrusion.

"Jumpy, aren't we?"

"J-Jill! It's you..."

"The one and only," she said without any sign of humor.

"You sort of left on your own there. Are you alright?"

Jill moved her head to the side, in order to shake her short hair free. "If I were you, I would worry about myself instead," she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, with a hint of curiosity. I wondered at what she was thinking.

She shifted the weight of the pack on her back before finally removing it and tossing it to the ground. Then, using her massive steel boots she kicked the pack a good few feet away.

"There is no more Rookie Team, Sigolfitz. You have to realize that. Everything is shattered. I am not even sure myself if this was even a Team to begin with."

She didn't mean...

"Wait a second! Are you saying...?"

Jill turned.

"No time. There is a reason there are no mutants here. They are coming. Head over there," she pointed towards a door at the far corner of the room. Jill pulled out another handgun and started to run back towards where they had come from. Sigolfitz called after her. She did not answer.

The FOmar stopped where he was. He was now in the middle of the room. He watched as Jill ran out of the door, then he looked over at where she told him to go, where he should take refuge. He started to run after Jill, but felt a hand on his shoulder, stopping him yet again. He twisted underneath the grip, looking the newcomer in the face.

It was the other Hunter. The one who had beaten Jill, and had disappeared into thin air. Now the figure's hood was down. A man, old but closer to middle aged, was looking back at him.

"She can take care of herself," was all he said.

The newcomer placed his hand on Sigolfitz's shoulder again, and led him towards the door at the far side of the room. It closed behind him with the scrap of steel, leaving the newcomer on the other side.

Sigolfitz scanned his surroundings. He was in a small room, with more metal plating patching up the cold stones. Opposite the door was a peculiar metal circle, almost like a sewage manhole cover laying on the ground beside the smooth metal surface. He tested it and found it holding strong.

Minutes passed, and he checked the door. It would not open, and he lacked the technological know-how that Jill had displayed when she cracked the malfunctioning door in the forest. So, with little place else to move to, and time ticking by, he sat against the cold rock wall. Deciding not to force the doors out and instead adhering to the wishes of Jill and the man, he sat put, and soon fell asleep.


End file.
